The Butterfly
by Lonely Loony
Summary: Éadaoin, filha de Keira e Clopin, cresceu e nutre uma paixão irrevogável por Quasímodo. Mas Zephyr não vai aceitar o fato tão facilmente. E onde estará Madelleine? O que há com Febo e Esmeralda? Como estão Clopin e Keira? Disney-Corcunda de NotreDame HoND
1. Éadaoin

**Olá! Essa é a seqüência do fanfic "Feitiço da Lua". Eu recomendaria a você que lesse primeiro o outro antes desse.

* * *

**

Capítulo 01 - Éadaoin

Ele conseguiria. Ele superaria mais esse fato. O mais difícil de suportar realmente era o olhar de pena de seus amigos. _"Amigos?"_, pensava ele. Durante esses últimos anos tinha sido muito difícil acreditar no que quer que fosse.

E Keira, sempre com aquele olhar de "você deveria ter me escutado..." Como se ele pudesse! Como se ele tivesse escolha! Se ela sabia que Madelleine fugiria com Juan desde o começo, por que não disse nada a ele antes, então?

E mesmo após cinco anos, ele não conseguia deixar de se perguntar... "_Por que, Madelleine, por quê? De todos aqueles ciganos, tinha que ser logo o Juan?!"_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma vozinha serelepe.

'Olá, Quasi!'

'Éadaoin...' ele disse, o mais animadamente que pôde.

Éadaoin... Igualzinha à mãe, mas seus cabelos, apesar de longos, eram escorridos e seus olhos eram pretos como os do pai. Mas apesar da garota estar apenas nos seus dezesseis, ele facilmente a confundia com Keira. Aquela mulher seria sempre um mistério. Mesmo com o olhar austero que ela assumira ao longo dos anos, sua aparência parecia nunca mudar. Sempre os mesmos olhos azuis penetrantes, os mesmos cabelos pretos grossos e ondulados, caindo em cachos pela cintura, e simplesmente nenhuma falha, nem mesmo causada pelo tempo... Sem dúvida, havia algo de mágico naquela criatura.

'Não está feliz em me ver, Quasi?' ela pulou animada nas costas de Quasímodo e quase o derrubou no chão.

'Cuidado, Éadaoin! Mas é claro que estou feliz em vê-la. Você bem sabe que sempre será bem-vinda aqui.'

'Não é bem essa a recepção calorosa que eu esperava ao aparecer aqui, Quasi...'

'Você sabe que, se eu pudesse, teria sempre uma banda tocando para recebê-la... Mas você acabaria enjoando.'

'Oh, Quasi... Eu _nunca_ enjoaria de nada que você de nada que viesse de você!' disse Éadaoin com um largo sorriso.

'É mesmo? Puxa! Isso é ótimo, pois acho que eu tenho algo para você. Pão fresco, vinho, manteiga...'

Enquanto Éadaoin estava sentada na toalha de piquenique bebericando o vinho, Quasi, no outro extremo, fingia cuidar de suas maquetes e bonequinhos.

'Sua mãe deve estar furiosa comigo...', disse ele. 'Eu tenho sido bastante negligente com meu trabalho.'

'Então terá que negligenciá-lo mais uma vez. Venha, Quasi!' Éadaoin bateu com a mãozinha na toalha, indicando um lugar a seu lado. 'Sente-se aqui... Fique mais perto de mim.'

Ele hesitou por um momento, mas disse no fim:

'Certo, certo. Aqui estou eu, mocinha.'

Éadaoin, se mostrando satisfeita assim que Quasímodo se sentou ao seu lado, chegou o mais perto que pôde do sineiro e colocou a cabeça no seu ombro, fechando os olhinhos sonhadores.

Quasímodo se levantou e saiu, sem mais nem menos.

'Aonde você vai?!'

'Só vou checar os sinos...'

'Claro! Por que você fica me evitando? Aposto que não trata o Zephyr desse jeito!'

'O Zephyr...? Como? De que jeito? Aliás, faz um bom tempo que eu nem sequer vejo o Zephyr!'

'É... Ele tem andado _muito_ ocupado... Quando não está pendurado na saia da mãe, está atrás de garotas...'

'Nada mais normal do que isso na idade dele.'

'É? Era isso o que você fazia na idade dele?'

Quasímodo riu amargamente. 'Claro que não. Desde quando eu sou normal?'

'Se você vê alguma vantagem nisso... Obviamente, faz muito tempo que você não fala com o Zephyr. Ele é um tapado. Ainda acha que tem seis anos. E está cada dia mais metido.'

'Que coisa. Nunca pensei que Zephyr pudesse ficar assim. Ele sempre foi um garotinho adorável...'

'É? Para mim, ele continua praticamente o mesmo.'

'Ora. Agora você me deixou confuso. Ele continua adorável? Se ele não mudou...'

'Bem, veja você mesmo. Há quanto tempo ele não o visita?'

'Isso é cruel, Éadaoin. Vocês eram tão amigos...'

'E vocês também.'

Quasímodo não disse mais nada. Sentiu algo comprimir sua garganta e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Melhor respirar fundo e se controlar...

'Todo mundo abandonou você...' disse Éadaoin, colocando os braços em volta dele. 'Vê? Só eu fiquei, Quasi. E você insiste em fingir que não entende—'

Ele se levantou bruscamente e foi tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

'Quasi! Quasi! Quasi, desculpe!', gritou Éadaoin, indo atrás dele. Ela realmente o havia ferido. 'Me desculpe, Quasi! Foi uma coisa errada a se dizer... Eu... Perdão, na verdade, só estava irritada... É que você parecia se importar tanto... Na verdade, acho que eu chegaria a extremos para chamar sua atenção...'

'Não seja injusta, Éadaoin.', ele disse, chateado. 'Como pode pensar isso? Desde quando eu a ignorei?'

'Bem... Ignorar totalmente não ignorou, mas... Eu tenho quase certeza de que, mesmo se eu dançasse nua na sua frente, usando só um chapéu, ainda assim você não me veria.'

'Eu... O QUÊ? Claro que não! Que absurdo!'

'Ficou assustado assim porque me imaginou dançando nua ou porque o que eu disse é mentira?', ela disse, numa voz aveludada.

Quasímodo suspirou.

'Éadaoin... Tente entender... As coisas não têm sido muito fáceis. Não, não me olhe com essa carinha. Você tem me ajudado muito.'

'Ah, eu espero que sim!' disse ela, com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. 'Mas sabe... Quasi, há coisas que você tem que superar... E... E eu não me considerarei útil o suficiente enquanto não puder ajudá-lo por completo!' ela disse, enrubescendo.

'Ah, mas quanto a isso... Sabe, tem coisas que simplesmente só o tempo pode curar. Não há nada a fazer. O melhor é não tocar no assunto.'

'Oh sim, claro! Como quiser!'

'Minha nossa! Éadaoin, já é quase noite! Melhor você ir! Eu a levo lá.'

Éadaoin riu.

'Tolinho! E desde_ quando_ eu preciso voltar cedo? Não sou mais uma criança, Quasi! Já sou uma mulher, e só você parece não ter notado!'

Quasímodo não sabia o que pensar ou falar diante do comentário.

'Ei!' disse Éadaoin. 'Tive uma idéia! Que tal se lêssemos juntos? Não sei latim muito bem, aposto que você poderia me ensinar!

* * *

'Ora, _mo chroí_', disse Keira a Clopin, tranqüilamente enquanto tecia. 'Não sei para que tanta apreensão. Eu confiaria a Quasímodo a minha própria vida.'

'Não é essa a questão, Keira! A questão é que ela vai lá com muita freqüência! E talvez você tenha se esquecido de que Quasímodo é um homem, solitário, que foi abandonado pela mulher e Éadaoin é uma jovenzinha na flor da idade!'

Keira sorriu, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

'Eu acho que já entendi aonde você quer chegar. Tem razão, também não confio em Éadaoin.'

Clopin riu, irônico.

'Você está achando que é brincadeira, mulher? Já é noite, e ela ainda não voltou!'

'Clopin! Quasímodo se comprometeu a trazê-la aqui sempre que ficasse tarde! Ela está fora de perigo!'

Ele ia retrucar, mas a segurança com que Keira falava o fez amolecer.

Enquanto a observava tecer, Clopin notou que ela possuía dedos realmente habilidosos... Ele se lembrava nitidamente de quando, há quinze anos atrás, ele deu a ela aquela harpa. Tinha sido difícil consegui-la, mas ele venderia até a alma a _beng_ por Keira. E a forma como ela dedilhava aquele instrumento, ainda mais combinado com sua voz... Sim, valera a pena.

'Keira... Toque harpa para mim.'

'_Agora?_' ela olhou para ele, surpresa.

Ela não esperaria mais nenhum pedido. Pegou sua harpa e começou a tocar.

Ele não a esperou terminar. Enquanto ela tocava, ele afastava os fartos cabelos do pescoço de Keira e o beijava. Ela não gostava de ser interrompida, mas quando se tratava de emergências...

* * *

Quasímodo acordou na toalha de piquenique, com uma respiração quente muito perto de seu rosto. Assim que abriu os olhos se deparou com as sardas no nariz delicado de Éadaoin, que só não podiam ser vistas melhor porque estava escuro e só uma vela queimava. Ele se levantou imediatamente, assustado, inclusive ao perceber o quão tarde já era.

'Éadaoin! Éadaoin! Acorde!'

'Hmmm...?'

'Vamos, levante! Temos que ir!'

Quasímodo a levava escalando as paredes da Catedral. Mesmo sonolenta, Éadaoin estava encantada. Sua única infelicidade era que isso significava que ela teria que ir embora...

Ao chegar ao Pátio dos Milagres, era hora de dizer adeus.

'Por que você não vem morar aqui, Quasi?'

'Meu lugar é lá.'

'Então, deixe-me ir viver com você.'

'Éadaoin, você deve mesmo estar com muito sono. Boa noite, minha querida—'

Ela o beijou de repente, na boca e disse, antes de descer as escadas:

'Boa noite, Quasi. Até amanhã.'

* * *

'Oi, papai! Oi, mamãe!' Éadaoin passou pelos pais.

'Aonde _pensa_ que vai, mocinha?' disse Clopin. 'Sabe como está tarde?'

'Ah, me desculpe, papai. É que eu e o Quasi ficamos conversando a tarde toda e depois começamos a ler e acabamos pegando no sono—'

'E espera que eu acredite nisso?'

'Mas _mo chroí_!' interrompeu Keira. 'Parece mentira? Quasímodo não a trouxe, como combinado?'

'Sim, mamãe!'

'Não interessa!', falou Clopin, irritado. 'Eu não quero mais você ficando até tão tarde sozinha com ele, entendeu?'

'Mas papai!'

'E nada de "mas"! Eu também dou as ordens aqui! E não me olhe assim, Keira! Eu digo isso porque sou um homem e sei o que estou fazendo! Só quero o melhor pra você, minha filha!'

'Tudo bem, papai.', respondeu resignada. 'Até amanhã, _mais cedo_.', e saiu, aborrecida.

'Essas crianças...' ele disse.

Keira olhava para Clopin com cara de quem se divertia.

'Ah, não, Keira. O que foi agora?'

'Nada, _mo chroí_. Só estou pensando... Queria entender sua lógica. Se ela fica com Quasímodo praticamente o dia todo e volta antes de escurecer... Você por acaso acredita que há algum poder mágico na noite?'

'Ah. A-há-há. Entendo o que quer dizer, Keira. Está sugerindo então que eu devo proibir a nossa filha de sair?'

'Oooh, não, não. Não sejamos tão trágicos. E você sabe que não precisa fazer isso.'

'Eu já não sei mais nada.'

'E quem é que sabe, _mo chroí_?' Mas por ora, a única coisa que você deve saber é que ainda há pessoas em quem podemos confiar.'

'Keira... Você sabe, eu mesmo gosto do Quasímodo! Conto histórias sobre ele e tudo mais, e até aumento algumas coisas, sempre para beneficiá-lo... Mas eu só estou tentando fazer o melhor pela nossa filhinha...!'

'_Mo chroí..._ Nossa "filhinha" já cresceu. Ela não pode mais ser tratada como criança. E há decisões que ela mesma precisa tomar. E ninguém além dela deve escolher o homem com quem ela deve ficar.'

'Eu sabia. Vocês perderam a razão. Tinha certeza de que você era a favor dessa loucura. Éadaoin e Quasímodo?! Você é tão insana quanto sua filha! O que quer com isso? Sabe de uma coisa, não vou ficar argumentando com você. Quando mete uma idéia na cabeça, por mais absurda que seja, ninguém é capaz de convencê-la de que está errada. Mas saiba, Keira, que _jamais_ serei a favor disso.'

'E por que? Não conheço nenhum outro homem que seja realmente digno de minha filha! E nenhum que poderia cuidar melhor de Éadaoin, lhe ensinar valores—'

'Mas o que está dizendo? Por que fala assim dele, Keira? Hein, por quê? Às vezes acho que quem gostaria de estar casada com ele é você! Se acha que cometeu um erro, então não tente consertar através de sua filha!'

Keira não sabia como responder o comentário incisivo de Clopin, e nunca havia analisado a situação sob esse ângulo... Mas logo retomou:

'O único homem com quem eu gostaria de estar casada está bem aqui, na minha frente! Eu nunca cometeria erros desse tipo! Se não quisesse estar com você, Clopin, teria fugido de Paris quando tive a chance. Mas não o fiz, porque... porque sabia que o amaria desde a primeira vez em que coloquei meus olhos em você! Quer saber uma verdade? Poderia sim, ter havido algo entre mim e Quasímodo, mas... mas não houve, pois você já estava na minha vida!'

Clopin ficou em silêncio, olhando para o chão, pensando.

'Não sei muito bem o que achar, Keira... Tudo o que você disse foi muito bonito, mas... Até onde é verdade? Nós nos casamos em uma circunstância estranha, de uma forma inusitada... Não sei bem até hoje o que você pensa de tudo isso... Fico feliz que seja sincera comigo, pelo menos parece estar sendo, ao menos sobre Quasímodo... Não me atormente assim, Keira. Eu morreria por você. Eu a amo _tanto_, tanto...'

'_Mo chroí_... Eu morreria por você... E mataria por você.' Ela o abraçou. 'Uma das coisas que mais me faz feliz nessa vida é vê-lo feliz.'

'Oh, Keira...'

'Sabe, acho que sei do que você precisa...' ela disse, com um sorrisinho safado. 'De uma outra filha. Ou filho'

'Não seria má idéia. Podemos começar a qualquer minuto...'

'Não será necessário, não por isso. Mas se realmente quiser começar alguma coisa... É preciso tomar mais cuidado. Estou grávida.'

* * *

Um belo garoto de cabelos louros escuros que caíam ondulados na altura de seus ombros conversava com outros mais ou menos da mesma idade, todos do Pátio. Éadaoin passou por ele fazendo uma careta de desprezo.

'Eu volto já!' disse ele aos amigos, indo atrás da garota.

'Éadaoin! Éadaoin!'

'O que você quer, Zephyr?', ela se virou, fingindo desinteresse.

'Nada... Só faz tempo que a gente mal se fala!'

'A culpa não é minha. _Alguém_ parece andar com coisas mais importantes pra fazer.'

'Éadaoin...'

'Ah, é. Eu fui ver o Quasi hoje. _De novo._ Eu vou _sempre_, claro. Porque eu, sim, me importo _mesmo_ com ele.'

'Como ele está?'

Ela riu debochada. 'Como se lhe interessasse! Se você _realmente_ quisesse saber, não teria sumido!'

'Ah, puxa, Éadaoin...'

'Não me venha com essa! Não fui eu quem abandonou um amigo na hora da necessidade!'

'Mas Éadaoin! Eu não fiz isso! Não percebe que ele nunca vai melhorar, não importa o que você faça?'

'_O quê?_ E você se diz _amigo_ dele! Pois mesmo que eu seja inútil, eu vou sempre fazer o que posso! A culpa não é dele se aquela garota parva o abandonou! E ele continua remoendo isso!'

'É, não tiro sua razão. Faz tempo que eu não o vejo... E como vocês parecem que estão se dando bem, não é? Amanhã eu passo lá.'

'O quê?! Nem pensar! Não _ouse!_'

'Ora, e por que não?'

'Porque aqueles momentos são só _meus e do Quasi_! Se você aparecer lá, vai se arrepender!'

'Boa noite. Até amanhã, Éadaoin.'


	2. Zephyr

Capítulo 02 - Zephyr

'Quasi! Quasi!' gritava Éadaoin na Catedral, subindo as escadas correndo para vê-lo, com uma cesta na mão.

'Olá, Éadaoin!' disse Zephyr, alegremente.

O olho direito da garota tremeu.

'Zephyr...' disse ela, entre os dentes 'O que faz aqui?'

'Ora! Como fazia tempo que eu não via o Quasi... Vim vê-lo e fazer um piquenique! Eu não sabia que você viria, senão teria esperado!'

Éadaoin apenas olhava para o jovem, praticamente fuzilando-o. Se olhar matasse, Zephyr teria sido feito em pedaços naquele momento.

'O que faz aí em pé, Éadaoin? Sente-se aqui! Afinal, somos amigos do Quasi, não é?'

'_Somos?'_ disse Éadaoin, tentando se conter.

'Venha, Éadaoin! Sente-se e coma conosco!' disse Quasímodo, alegremente, como se não tivesse notado algo estranho no ar.

'Não estou com fome.'

'Ah, não faça isso... Sente-se aqui, vamos... É sempre um prazer tê-la aqui em minha casa.'

Éadaoin não pensou duas vezes. Sentou-se rapidamente ao lado de Quasímodo.

'Nossa!' ela disse. 'Into está uma delícia!'

'Ora, fui eu quem fiz.' disse Zephyr, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Éadaoin deu uma risada de escárnio.

'_Você?_ Hah! Você não consegue nem se vestir sozinho!'

'O quê? E você, quem pensa que é para falar assim? Como se conseguisse fazer melhor!'

'Não é isso que estou discutindo. Mas no caso, se não consigo fazer melhor, não digo que o trabalho dos outros é meu!'

'Que provas você tem para fazer uma afirmação dessas?', disse Zephyr, sem conter a indignação.

'Bem, estamos falando de _você_, Zephyr...'

'Ora, vocês!' disse Quasímodo 'Parem com isso! Parecem crianças!'

'Ela começou, Quasi!' choramingava Zephyr.

Éadaoin pensava em como Zephyr era idiota, e como Quasi ficava engraçadinho dando bronca nos dois. Droga, se aquele moleque não tivesse resolvido aparecer e atrapalhar tudo! Tudo... Mas "tudo" o quê? Éadaoin percebia que esse "tudo" era ainda "nada"... E hoje ela perdera mais uma oportunidade, graças ao inútil do Zephyr... Mas o que ela teria feito se ele não estivesse lá? A mesma coisa de sempre: conversas, piqueniques... O que nunca dava em nada, e provavelmente nunca daria... O que fazer...?

Mas, enquanto Quasímodo e Zephyr conversavam, Éadaoin de repente teve uma "idéia genial".

'O que foi?' perguntou Quasímodo a ela, diante da estranha reação da garota. Ela se levantara subitamente.

'Ah... Eu... Nossa, já é tão tarde! Quasi, eu _preciso_ ir embora! Você não sabe como o papai vai ficar bravo se eu voltar tarde hoje!'

'Pra mim, já vai tarde.', disse Zephyr.

'Mas você acabou de chegar!'

'Quasi...!' protestou a garota.

'Tudo bem... Eu a levo, então.' disse Quasímodo.

Éadaoin mordeu o lábio de ansiedade e se levantou. _"Sim, é claro"_, ela pensava _"não precisa ser assim... Ele ainda pode escolher... Só depende dele... Ele ainda tem muitas chances..."_

'Zephyr, eu já volto. Comporte-se, está bem? Quando eu voltar, continuamos a nossa conversa.'

Zephyr suspirou e respondeu desanimado. 'Certo...Temos mesmo _muito_ a conversar...'

E Quasímodo saiu, escalando as paredes da Catedral, com Éadaoin nas costas.

* * *

'Vejo você amanhã?' disse Éadaoin, assim que chegou.

'Provavelmente. Boa noite, Éadaoin.'

Ele ia se retirando, mas a garota o segurou e disse:

'Espere... Quasi, eu... Eu ainda tenho... Uma coisa pra coisa para conversar com você...'

Quasímodo, pressentindo o perigo, resolveu encerrar o assunto:

'Seja lá o que for, Éadaoin, podemos conversar amanhã... Você mesma já tinha dito que está muito tarde...'

'Por que você faz isso comigo, Quasi?', ela disse sentida.

Com pena, Quasímodo colocou as mãos nos delicados ombros da garota e disse com firmeza:

'Éadaoin... Assim como há coisas impossíveis, há coisas que jamais devem ser ditas.'

'Por quê?!'

'Porque... Porque é melhor assim. Porque tudo está onde tem que estar.'

'Não concordo. Se fosse assim, não existiria o que chamamos de "evolução".'

Por que ela simplesmente não calava a boca e ia embora?

'Certo, seja lá o que for, não importa! Boa noite, Éadaoin!'

Antes que ele se virasse, ela o agarrou e beijou.

'Eu amo você!'

Quasímodo, ainda muito espantado para dizer alguma coisa, conseguiu se recompor apenas para articular algumas palavras:

'Éadaoin... Existindo ou não "evolução"... Isso _sim_, é algo impossível. E _não_ faça mais perguntas.'

'Mas, Quasi...!'

'Eu também a amo, você sabe! Mas será que você não está confundindo as coisas? Além do que, você é só uma criança!'

'Eu não sou mais uma criança!' ela respondeu, ultrajada 'E só você parece não perceber isso!'

'Éadaoin... Perdoe-me... A última coisa que quero é magoá-la... E eu fico _extremamente_ lisonjeado, mas... Eu não tenho esse tipo de sentimentos por você... Eu me sentiria mal só de pensar, Éadaoin! Eu a vi crescer!'

'Oh, Quasi...!', ela disse, passando a mão nos cabelos dele 'Tem _mesmo_ que ser assim...?'

'Eu temo que sim, minha menina.'

'É uma pena...' ela disse, retirando a mão do cabelo de Quasímodo desajeitadamente.

'Ai!' protestou ele.

'Desculpe! Melhor eu ir mesmo... Já lhe causei problemas demais...'

'De maneira nenhuma. Eu já disse, é sempre um prazer estar em sua companhia.'

"_Mal sabe ele como torna tudo pior para mim quando fala desse jeito comigo..."_ ela pensou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

'Boa noite, querida.'

'Boa noite, Quasi.'

Enquanto Quasímodo sumia na escuridão, Éadaoin observava o tufo de cabelos ruivos em sua mão com os olhos brilhando.

'Sim... Ele teve muitas chances...'

* * *

'Sinto muito pela demora, Zephyr! Mas muito obrigado por ter esperado! Ocorreram alguns... probleminhas...'

'Não faz mal...'

'O que houve? Você está bem?'

'Foi a minha mãe, Quasi.'

'O quê?'

'Foi ela que cozinhou. O trabalho foi dela e eu fiquei lá, me gabando... Estou cansado de me fazer de idiota pra ela!'

'"Ela"? "Ela", você diz...'

'Éadaoin!'

"_Pobre garoto..."_ Quasímodo se sentia um pouco culpado.

'E pensar que eu tenho todo esse trabalho por ela! Nem me lembro quando ela começou a me odiar assim!'

'Ela não odeia você, Zephyr.'

'Odeia sim!'

'Não, não odeia. Só acho que—'

'Não me interessa o que você acha! A culpa é sua mesmo!'

'_O quê?'_

'Ora! Acha que eu não percebo a maneira como vocês se olham? Eu posso ser um idiota, como ela mesma diz, mas não sou tanto assim!'

'Zephyr! Seja lá o que você estiver pensando, está enganado!'

'Não estou pensando nada! Eu não sou cego! E por que demorou _tanto_, seu traidor? Acha que eu não sei o que estava fazendo?'

'Zephyr! Zephyr, como pode—'

'Não vou mais ouvir! Não quero saber de suas desculpas esfarrapadas! Achei que fosse meu amigo, Quasi! E vim aqui só pra ter certeza do que eu já sabia! Éadaoin fala de você o _tempo_ _todo,_ como se você fosse algum tipo de deus ou algo parecido... E você vem me apunhalando pelas costas durante todos esses anos?!'

Quasímodo não conseguia dizer nada. Ele não reconhecia aquela pessoa que estava diante dele. Se ele fosse falar com Keira sobre isso, ela diria apenas "'Ora, Quasi... As pessoas mudam...'"

'Eu vou embora! Nunca mais volto aqui para ver você!'

Quasímodo sentiu algo estranho e ruim, algo que ele não se lembrava de ter sentido muitas vezes.

'Quer saber? _Pois vá!_ Por que não foi antes?! Teria sido muito melhor se eu não tivesse tido o desprazer de encontrá-lo ainda aqui para evitar esse tipo de discussão! Não tenho mais _nada_ a lhe dizer, Zephyr! FORA!'

Zephyr estava branco como giz. Olhava embasbacado para Quasímodo, que tremia de raiva. Não havia mais nada a fazer. O garoto simplesmente correu, chorando.

Nada mais importava para Quasímodo, nem mesmo aquela dor de cabeça colossal que ele estava sentindo. Ele só queria desaparecer. Madelleine, Zephyr, Esmeralda, Frollo... _"Pedras não podem falar..."_ E não havia ninguém... Era um nada, um nada absoluto. Um vazio tão assustador que parecia palpável.

A sua cama nunca se mostrara tão atraente. Ele deitaria nela e nunca mais sairia de lá.


	3. Eagerness

Capítulo 03 - Eagerness

Quasímodo, no dia seguinte, se sentia pior que no anterior. Mal ouviu a voz de Éadaoin chamando por ele ao chegar.

Mas Éadaoin percebeu, logo ao chegar, que havia algo errado por lá.

'Quasi?' sussurrou a garota.

Encontrá-lo largado na cama feito um saco de batatas àquela hora da manhã não poderia ter-lhe causado mais surpresa. E logo ele, que por nada no mundo fraquejava ou abandonava as responsabilidades.

'Pela Deusa, Quasi! O que houve com você? Ainda dormindo?! Você está bem?' ela perguntava, se aproximando.

'Éadaoin... Oi...'

Pobrezinho... Dava pra ver que ele esteve chorando... Mas de qualquer forma...

'Nossa, Quasi... Sabe, eu trouxe algo que _com certeza_ vai animá-lo!' ela disse, alegremente. 'Por que não conversamos enquanto você bebe?'

'Ah... Sabe, Éadaoin... Hoje não... Eu sei que estou sempre desapontando você, mas... Me perdoe mais uma vez... Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho hoje, por favor... Isso... Só me deixe sozinho...'

'Quasi! Pobre Quasi! O que houve?! O que, em nome da Deusa, pode ter acontecido para deixá-lo assim?'

'Não se preocupe com isso, querida... Obrigado... Só faça o que eu pedi, por favor... Hoje não é um bom dia...'

'Certo...' ela disse, desapontada. 'Não quer nem que eu cuide dos sinos pra você?'

'Não, não precisa, querida. Pode ir em paz. Não estou nem aí, na verdade.'

'Puxa... Tudo bem...'

Éadaoin deu um beijinho nele e recolheu suas coisas, pensativamente. Como se sentia impotente. Logo agora, quando ele mais precisava dela... Melhor fazer o que ele queria, então.

Infeliz, a garota já estava quase saindo, quando ouviu uma vozinha fraca:

'Éadaoin...'

Ela sequer esperou que ele terminasse de chamar seu nome e voltou correndo.

'Sim?!'

'Desculpe... Será que... você poderia ficar mais um pouco...?'

Ela esboçou um sorriso afável.

'O tempo que você quiser.'

Éadaoin sentou-se ao lado dele, decidida a descobrir o que de tão ruim poderia ter acontecido.

'Ah, não é uma coisa só...' disse ele. 'É complicado, sabe... Uma junção de fatos mal-resolvidos... Ou até mesmo bem resolvidos...'

'Acho que entendo.'

'Mas obrigado por se preocupar. Não gostaria de deixá-la mal... Você tem sido uma amiga e tanto...'

"_Não quero ser só sua amiga!"_ pensou ela, irritada com a sinceridade de Quasímodo.

'É o mínimo que posso fazer... Gostaria de poder ajudar mais...'

'Oh, não, não... Não diga isso. Você tem sido uma amiga e tanto. Só que às vezes, há coisas que fogem ao nosso controle...'

'Sei _exatamente _o que você quer dizer.'

'E o Zephyr? Você o viu chegar ontem? Ele chegou bem?'

"_Zephyr. Sempre o __Zephyr__."_

'Sim, sim, eu o vi. Não, não me parecia _nada _bem.'

Na verdade ela não o tinha visto, mas algo dizia que essa resposta a levaria ao lugar certo.

'Ah, Deus... Espero não ter exagerado... Sabe, Éadaoin, eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa, mas não tire conclusões precipitadas. Prometa.'

'Prometo.'

'Eu e o Zephyr brigamos ontem.'

'Brigaram?! Mas ontem?! Assim que eu saí, você diz?'

'Isso mesmo. Mas por favor, não diga nada a ele. Não diga que eu contei.'

'Ora, Quasi. É claro que eu não vou dizer.'

'E também, não pense mal dele. Você não sabe o motivo.'

"_E nem quero saber! Zephyr deveria ser coroado Rei dos Tolos todo ano! Nunca mais vem visitá-lo e quando vem, briga! É mesmo um idiota!" _

'É claro que não Quasi. Não pensarei nada.'

'Mas... ele estava mesmo muito mal?'

"_Não sei. Não o vi ontem à noite quando voltei."_

'Oh, sim. Estava _transtornado_.'

'Acho que fui muito duro com ele! Como isso pôde ter acontecido? _Por que_ isso aconteceu?!'

"_Droga! O que será que houve?"_

'Fique calmo, Quasi... É normal que ele tenha ficado daquele jeito. Afinal, vocês são amigos e ele sente sua falta...'

'Oh, Éadaoin... Se você soubesse...'

'Ah, Quasi... Não fica assim...'

Se era algo que Éadaoin sabia era reconhecer o "Momento Oportuno". E este era ele.

Ela chegou mais perto dele e o beijou. E pela primeira vez, ele não a empurrou, nem virou o rosto. Se isso desse certo, ela nem precisaria executar seu "plano B"!

Éadaoin foi se deitando de olhos fechados. Quasímodo parou de beijá-la e se levantou.

"_O quê?!"_

'Vou ver que horas são.'

Enquanto saía, Quasímodo podia ouvir Éadaoin praguejando em irlandês. Isso o entristecia, mas já tinha ido longe demais.

Éadaoin estava emburrada quando ele voltou.

'Eu trouxe algo para nós bebermos.'

'Não quero nada.'

'Não quer? Foi a bebida que você mesma trouxe...'

E Éadaoin sorriu, sentindo-se novamente inundada pela Esperança.

'Claro que quero! Vamos, vamos! Vamos beber!', ela disse, animada.

Éadaoin observava Quasímodo nervosamente, enquanto ele tomava o primeiro gole.

'Hm... É... Não sei... Bom? Acho que é bom! De qualquer fora, é estranho! Não consigo imaginar o que seja isso!'

'Ah, é um... chá! De... Flores e frutos! É bem trabalhoso para se preparar...'

'E tem uma cor estranha... Púrpura...? Bem! Seja lá o que for, dá vontade de beber mais!' e ele bebeu um copo inteiro num só gole. Éadaoin olhava surpresa.

'Não vai beber o seu?'

'Ah, claro, claro!'

Mas não era prudente beber. Só fingir.

'E como vai a sua mãe, Éadaoin? O Clopin tem pegado muito no pé dela?'

'Ah, que nada! O papai nunca perturba a mamãe, você sabe. E ele anda acomodado... Deixa tudo na mão dela! Uma folga só!'

'Mas aposto que ela não se importa. Ah, eu tenho pensado muito na voz dela... Como eu gostaria de poder ouvi-la cantar novamente!'

'Você que sumiu, Quasi. Todos sentimos sua falta.'

"_Mas que droga! Quando essa coisa vai fazer efeito?" _

'Ai, ai... Não me sinto bem... Não me sinto _nada_ bem... Estou tão tonto... Desculpe, Éadaoin, vou deitar um pouquinho... Ai, nossa...'

E saiu.

'Quasi?' ela o seguiu.

Quasímodo caiu no chão como um morto. Éadaoin correu até ele apavorada, mas viu que ele ainda vivia. Ainda bem, então. Deitou-se ao lado dele, frustrada, e deu um longo suspiro.

Ficou olhando para o teto. Por que será que ele e Zephyr brigaram ontem?... Provavelmente culpa de Zephyr. Quasímodo nunca provocaria uma briga. Se bem que isso também não era do feitio de Zephyr... E ele não contaria a ela. Pensando bem quando foi que ela e Zephyr haviam começado a brigar à toa? Todos mudaram tanto—

Éadaoin teve seus pensamentos interrompidos de repente por uma mão em seu seio.

Ela continuou imóvel, e ao que parecia, Quasímodo também. Exceto por aquela mão... Éadaoin apenas olhou para o lado. Quasímodo ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas assim que ela o olhou, ele os abriu.

Eram os olhos mais estranhos que ela já vira. Vidrados, sem emoção... O pior foi quando ele sorriu.

'Éadaoin!...'

Ela não sabia o que pensar. Estava horrorizada até para falar.

'Oh, oh, Éadaoin...' ele se deitou por cima dela e começou a cheirar-lhe os cabelos. 'Você cheira tão bem...'

'Quasi! Quasi... O que está fazendo...?' ela não sabia se deveria estar feliz com isso.

'Shhh...' ele a beijou.

Mas desta vez, ela não gostou.

"_Não! Assim, não! Não deste jeito!" _

'Quasi...' ela ria, nervosa 'Pare, vamos, comporte-se! Você não é assim!'

'Você é _tão _linda!' ele dizia, beijando o pescoço e passando a mão pelos contornos do corpo da garota.

'Sério?! Obrigada! Nossa, Quasi, preciso ir embora! Meus pais devem estar preocupad—'

Ele a segurou pelos pulsos e disse:

'Você não vai a lugar algum.'

Éadaoin não conseguia mexer os braços. Muito menos gritar. Sua voz não saía. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ela achou que explodiria.

'Quasi, não... _por favor_...'

Mas ele parecia não ouvir nada. Forçou as pernas de Éadaoin a permanecerem abertas e manteve seus braços imóveis. Mas nem precisava mais, pois ela já desistira de lutar e agora só chorava. Se ao menos tivesse ouvido sua mãe... Quasímodo rasgou a parte de cima do vestido da garota. Mas logo depois disso, ela ouviu uma voz conhecida.

'Quasímodo?! PARE! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!'

Era Clopin, gritando indignado.

'Papai!'

Keira viu a cena e ficou estática.

'Saiam daqui! Saiam! Éadaoin é _minha_, eu a amo!'

'Você enlouqueceu?! Solte minha filha, desgraçado!' gritava Clopin.

'Clopin, nã—' Keira tentou avisar, mas seu pobre marido recebeu de Quasímodo um forte soco na cara, que o fez voar longe.

'Papai!'

'Deixem-nos em paz!' berrou Quasímodo. 'Vamos embora, Éad—'

Keira golpeou Quasímodo, que caiu inconsciente.

Éadaoin chorava. O pior de tudo era ter de se deparar com o olhar severo de sua mãe.

Clopin, limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca, cambaleou em direção a Éadaoin.

'Filhinha...! Você está bem.?!' disse, abraçando-a.

'Muito bem, Éadaoin.' disse Keira, impassível. 'Explique-se.'

'Explicar o quê, Keira!', disse Clopin 'Ele é louco!'

'Quieto, Clopin! O que você fez, Éadaoin?!'

'Mamãe!...' ela disse, ainda chorando 'Eu não sabia que seria tão grave! Era só... Era só uma poção do amor... Era simples...'

'Ah, céus!' disse Clopin 'Isso que dá ensinar essas coisas pra ela!'

'O que você usou?'

'Cabelo... Ervas...'

Keira respirou fundo e puxou a mão esquerda de sua filha, onde havia um corte ainda fresco.

A mulher deu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

'Menina inconseqüente! Será que você não aprende?! Quantas vezes eu terei que lhe dizer? Jamais use magia em seu benefício e para prejudicar os outros! Você sabia que poderia tê-lo matado?!'

Éadaoin chorava, com a mão no lado em que Keira batera.

'Eu... Eu também fiz um antídoto...' ela disse.

Keira tinha certeza de que nunca sentira tanto alívio na vida.

'Onde está?'

'Naquele frasco... Ali do lado...'

'Pensa que isso é brincadeira, Éadaoin?! Vá já para casa!'

'Mas mamãe... Ele vai ficar bem?'

'Tomara que sim!'

'E vai se lembrar de algo...?'

Keira olhou para a garota com um olhar tão fulminante que fez com que ela se calasse.

'Boa sorte, meu amor.' Disse Clopin a Keira. 'Vamos, mocinha! Veja só o que você me apronta...'

Clopin e Éadaoin foram embora, enquanto Keira tentava reanimar Quasímodo.

'Quasi... Acorde, querido...'

'Hm... Éadaoin?!'

'Não, sou eu, Keira. Beba isso. Vamos, beba. Se você beber, ela virá.'

Quasímodo bebeu, mais avidamente que antes. Depois de algum tempo, ficou pálido e enjoado.

'Ai... Keira... Keira?! Mas o quê...'

'Shh, shh... Não se exalte, querido. Éadaoin veio visitá-lo, mas você acabou dormindo.'

'Ah, é?... Nossa, que falta de educação! Ela ficou brava...?'

'Não, na verdade não. Ela entendeu. Resolvi ficar aqui, pois além de estar com muita saudade, tenho um recado para lhe dar.'

'Qual?'

'Amanhã é aniversário de Éadaoin. Haverá uma grande festa.'

'Nossa! Que absurdo, tinha até esquecido do aniversário dela! Obrigado por me chamar, Keira. Imagino que ela não tenha me convidado porque não me quer lá, será? Deve estar brava porque eu não comentei nada...'

'Tenho certeza de que ela não está pensando nada disso e também deve ter esquecido. Você irá, não é?'

'Só se você cantar.'

'Com certeza. E vou até tocar a harpa que Clopin me deu.'

'Mal posso esperar. E também, eu não deixaria de ir à festa de Éadaoin por nada, claro. Ela é muito importante para mim, só queria que ela soubesse disso...'

'Ela sabe. Será ótimo tê-lo por lá, Quasi. Vejo você amanhã.'

'Se a Deusa quiser.'

Keira riu, deu-lhe um beijinho na testa e se foi.


	4. A Festa

Capítulo 4 – A Festa

"_Que desânimo!"_ pensou Zephyr. _"Se fosse meu aniversário, eu não ficaria escondido dentro do meu vagão..."_

De fato, Éadaoin até se esquecera de que dia era. E se de fato se lembrava, não se importava. Esquecera-se da festa, de tudo. Só não conseguia esquecer o que ela mais queria. E algo dizia a ela que, ou levaria muito tempo ou jamais seria possível.

Seus pensamentos improdutivos foram interrompidos repentinamente.

'Éadaoin!...' falou Zephyr, entrando no vagão. 'Posso entrar?'

A garota não respondeu, só olhou para ele mal-humorada.

'Desculpe... É que... Eu tenho uma coisa pra você... Eu queria ser o primeiro a entregar o presente...'

Éadaoin olhou para ele e ficou com pena, desistindo da idéia de dar uma resposta grosseira.

'Puxa, Zephyr... É muita gentileza sua... Obrigada, coloque ali em cima.'

'Ah... Mas... Você não vai abrir?'

Bem, já que o pobre garoto se importou e fez questão de dar-lhe um presente... O que custava?

Éadaoin não se arrependeu de ter aberto o presente. Era um lindo colar de prata, em forma de coração, com a palavra _"amour" _gravada em pequenos rubis. A garota ficou impressionada com a delicadeza e a riqueza de detalhes da jóia.

'Que lindo!'

O rosto de Zephyr foi iluminado por um sorriso.

'Você gosta?! Que ótimo! Eu não tinha idéia do que poderia lhe dar...'

Zephyr estava radiante. Isso custara todas as suas economias, e mais.

'Deixe-me colocá-lo em seu pescoço...'

'Oh, não será necessário! Obrigada, mas você já fez muito, até _demais_! Seria abuso.'

Zephyr achou melhor não dizer mais nada. Era evidente que não adiantaria insistir. Ele concordou e se retirou, chateado.

* * *

'Dezessete anos, hein, filha!', dizia Clopin, animado, abraçando-a.

'Isso mesmo.' Disse Keira. 'Já está mais que na hora de começar a pensar um pouco melhor nas suas atitudes.'

'Ora, Keira... Não seja cruel. Ela já deve ter aprendido a lição. Vamos, amor. Hoje é aniversário dela.'

'Clopin, você é muito condescendente.'

Clopin deu um muxoxo, irritado.

'Ela tem razão, papai... Me perdoem...' e Éadaoin abraçou os dois.

'Viu só que gracinha?' falou Clopin. 'Ainda é minha filhinha querida!'

Keira não conseguiu segurar um risinho.

'Ora, nunca deixou de ser. Mas muitas vezes, ela passa dos limites. Espero que realmente a senhora tenha aprendido a lição, Éadaoin. E não se preocupe mais com aquilo, ele não se lembra de nada. Divirta-se na sua festa hoje, querida. Afinal, só há um aniversário por ano. O que de certa forma é bom.'

Instintivamente, Clopin agarrou Keira e a beijou.

Keira riu, sem jeito.

'Ora, _mo chroí_...'

Éadaoin olhou para os pais com admiração, esboçando um sorriso terno. Era mesmo uma gracinha... E o fato de os dois serem seus pais tornava a cena ainda mais surreal. Concluiu que era melhor sair de lá. Provavelmente os dois já haviam se esquecido dela mesmo, abraçadinhos lá daquele jeito, sussurrando coisas ininteligíveis. Ela resolveu que voltaria para seu vagão e ficaria lá, chorando.

Música. Sua mãe definiria como "o fluir da vida", pensava Éadaoin. E sua festa não poderia estar mais viva do que estava. Esmeralda dançava. Quasímodo batia palmas e parecia ter olhos só para ela. Éadaoin sentia inveja. Todos aqueles anos e aquela mulher sempre perfeita, impecável... Como Éadaoin gostaria que os homens também a olhassem daquela maneira... Só Zephyr parecia não se importar. É claro, era filho dela! Por que olharia assim para a própria mãe? Seria nojento!

A garota também observava a mãe, tocando o violino. A maneira como os homens olhavam para Keira era indecifrável para Éadaoin. Medo? Respeito? Admiração sem dúvida. A irlandesa era muito mais bonita que Esmeralda. Pelo menos era o que Éadaoin achava. Mas também, olhar para a esposa do chefe de uma maneira errada poderia trazer conseqüências desastrosas... Se fosse para Éadaoin escolher, ela seria como a mãe.

Keira colocou o violino de lado e apertou os olhos, bebendo um gole de vinho. Depois disso, anunciou:

'Muito bem, muito bem! Se não for pedir demais, gostaria que Éadaoin nos brindasse com uma canção! Filha?'

Éadaoin sentiu-se encurralada. Não era exatamente uma pergunta, teria ela escolha? Mesmo tendo uma vozinha doce, sabia que não se comparava à de sua mãe.

'Onde está minha flauta...' perguntava-se Keira.

Bem, por que não?

Éadaoin começou a cantar. Zephyr, que parecia desinteressado em tudo até agora, finalmente prestava mais atenção que nunca. Clopin olhava orgulhoso para sua filhinha. Keira parecia satisfeita, acompanhando-a com sua flauta. A voz de Éadaoin encantou até a Quasímodo, mas a garota não ficou sabendo disso, pois não ousou encarar ninguém. Suas mãozinhas habilidosas não deixavam que o nervosismo atrapalhasse nem mesmo a harpa que ela tocava.

Éadaoin já nem se lembrava mais onde estava. O lugar era todo música. Não havia nada palpável lá, apenas sons. E as vibrações emanadas faziam-na perceber que todos sentiam o mesmo.

Quando a música terminou, o que a fez voltar a si foi o barulho que todos faziam. Ela sorriu aliviada. Deve ter se saído bem, afinal...

Clopin se gabava, e fazia propaganda.

'Incrível, não é? É minha filha, minha filha, sabem?!'

Clopin foi o primeiro a correr para abraçá-la. Sim, nada de tristeza. Sua filhinha fazia dezessete anos e ele encontrara o amor de sua vida.

Zephyr respirava fundo. A música, as palmas os gritos eram altos, mas não tão altos quanto as batidas de seu coração. Ele estava, no momento, tão perto de Éadaoin que achou impossível que ela não estivesse ouvindo.

'Éadaoin...'

Ela cantava e batia palma junto, por isso pareceu não perceber.

'Éadaoin!'

'Ai! O que é?'

'Desculpe... É que... preciso falar com você em particular. Agora ou _nunca_.'

Sem saber por que, Éadaoin ficou mais nervosa do que quando lhe pediram que cantasse para todos.

'Ah, fale aqui. Ninguém está ouvindo mesmo.'

'Agora ou _nunca_. Siga-me.'

Ela ficou abismada com a ousadia do rapaz, mas sua curiosidade sempre fora maior que seu bom-senso. Então, ela seguiu Zephyr e os dois entraram no vagão dele. Não era tão pomposo quanto o da filha do chefe, mas também era bonito. A pintura era azul-marinho. Éadaoin não pôde deixar de notar que as coisas de Zephyr estavam impecavelmente arrumadas.

'Tudo bem, aqui estou. Fale logo, antes que eu me arrependa.'

'Antes, preciso me sentar. Minhas pernas estão bambas...'

Como as dela também estavam, a garota também se sentou.

'Éadaoin... Eu imagino, pela sua cara, que você já sabe do que trata. Mas mesmo que não saiba, bem... Eu vou direto ao assunto.'

A garota esperava na maior expectativa. Mas tudo o que ela ouvia era a bagunça e a música lá de fora.

'Ora, vá direto ao assunto, então!'

'Bem, eu já sei de quem você gosta... Mas quero que você saiba que, mesmo que você me odeie, sem nenhum motivo aparente... Esse tempo todo... Durante todo esse tempo... O fato é que, eu amo você, Éadaoin. Amo mesmo. Não importa o quanto você me maltrate, eu a amo cada vez mais. E vendo-a cantar hoje, eu me senti na obrigação de lhe dizer isso, mesmo que eu só consiga fazê-la me odiar ainda mais... Eu amo você, Éadaoin!'

Agora ela entendia porque estava tão nervosa. Éadaoin não sabia o que dizer. Nada poderia tê-la preparado para aquilo.

'Puxa, Zephyr...!' ela disse, tremendo, tentando disfarçar o máximo que podia 'Eu não odeio você! Eu nunca disse isso! Já disse?'

'E precisa? Só gostaria de entender. Eu tenho _inveja _do Quasímodo! Pode parecer absurdo, mas eu gostaria de ser ele... Por você...'

'Não diga isso... Me perdoe...' ela o abraçou. 'Eu _juro_ que não o odeio. Juro, pela Deusa. Talvez tenha ficado com raiva porque você se afastou...'

'Me afastei?! Verdade?! Então _realmente_ sou um idiota, como você afirma! Eu prometo, nunca mais vou me afastar de você!' ele disse, pegando a mão da garota.

'Oh, Zephyr... Isso é tão piegas—'

Antes que ela dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa que estragasse o momento, ele a calou com um beijo. Para a felicidade dele, Éadaoin não o empurrou, mas retribuiu.

Ao abrir a parte de cima do vestido de Éadaoin com suas mãos trêmulas, Zephyr notou que ela usava o colar que ele dera a ela de presente. Pouca coisa poderia tê-lo deixado mais feliz.

Mas o fato de finalmente possuir a donzela dos seus sonhos, isto sim, lhe trazia uma alegria além da imaginação.

* * *

A festa continuava tão animada que ninguém percebeu que a aniversariante não estava mais lá. Nem mesmo Keira. Mas talvez isso se devesse ao fato de como ela estava se sentindo... "estranha". Desde o momento em que terminara de cantar estava piorando. Tentava disfarçar e ouvia sua mais profunda intuição de que agora era o melhor momento para ficar longe de um violino. Ou não...

'Vamos! Toque para nós, querida!' gritava Clopin, animado. Parecia até que o aniversário era dele. 'Faça um dueto comigo!'

Para piorar, Keira simplesmente adorava duetos com Clopin. Como recusar?

'Eu realmente gostaria... Mas não me sinto muito bem...'

'Ora, Keira! O que está havendo com você? Não fale bobagens! Vamos, preciso da sua ajuda aqui!' ele disse, fazendo beicinho.

Sorrindo, ela pegou seu violino, temendo alguma visão indesejada. Enquanto tocava, há algum tempo atrás, viu imagens confusas... Um homem de cabelos desgrenhados e barba por fazer, cavalgando... Um homem que não lhe era estranho... E viu também outras coisas, que a fizeram temer pelo pior.

Assim que ela pegou o violino, percebeu que muitos lá prenderam a respiração. Se ela ao menos pudesse ler pensamentos... De qualquer forma, algo lhe dizia que talvez ela não fosse gostar muito de saber o que pensavam dela. _"A minha sorte é ser esposa do líder..."_ E com essa esposa, Clopin pegou os ciganos de calças curtas. Keira fizera sua presença tão marcante que todos agora "concordavam" com o que ela sempre dizia: "_Ná glac pioc comhairle gan comhairle ban."*_ E se não concordassem, era melhor que ela nunca ficasse sabendo. Mas a maioria das mulheres ciganas a apoiava. Melhor uma tradição matriarcal do que certos costumes machistas de antes...

Keira começou a tocar e todos dançavam. Clopin a acompanhava com seu violão.

"_Mas e daí? Que importância tem o que pensam de mim!"_ Keira divagava, enquanto tocava. _"Isso não faz sentido. Não faz! Eu não sou diferente de ninguém aqui... Há tantas pessoas nesse meio que sabem sobre ervas, fazem mágica, têm visões..."_

A música foi interrompida pelo grito cortante de Keira.

'Minha filha! Minha filha! Deusa! Minha filha!'

Clopin largou o violão e foi socorrer a mulher.

'Keira! Keira! O que é isso, Keira?!'

'Ali! Ali!' ela apontava para um lugar vazio 'Ela está morrendo! Vê?! Ela está ensangüentada! Minha filha...'

Keira soltou outro grito cortante.

'Mulher, acorde! Keira!' Clopin a sacudia. 'Keira, pare! Não há _ninguém_ lá!'

Quando Keira voltou a si, deparou-se com uma porção de rostos espantados encarando-a. Ela olhava para eles, transtornada. Não reconhecia nem o próprio marido.

'Keira... Meu amor...' ele a abraçava, ternamente. 'Shh, estou aqui, estou aqui...'

'Onde... Onde está Éadaoin...?'

'Calma, Keira.' falou Febo. 'Tenho certeza de que ela está bem. Ela saiu, está por aqui em algum lugar com Zephyr.'

'Respire fundo, meu amor.' Disse Clopin, alisando-lhe os cabelos 'Vamos, beba isso. Calma, foi só um sonho ruim, não é real.'

'Parecia _tão_ real...'

'Eu sei... Mas não é...'

Clopin entregou o violino dela a um dos amigos, para que ele o guardasse. Melhor que Keira nem o visse mais naquela noite.

* * *

Éadaoin acordou assustada, de repente, com uma mulher gritando em sua mente. Então, viu o braço de Zephyr em volta de seus seios, e entendeu o que acontecera.

Há quanto tempo os dois estavam lá? E o que seu pai iria dizer?!

Ela empurrou o braço de seu jovem amante, que se contorceu inquieto em seu sono. É, ela precisava voltar para sua festa...

Ao olhar para os lençóis, levou um susto: nunca vira tanto sangue! Provavelmente, o pouco que lhe restara acabara de lhe fugir agora do rosto, com o susto. Ela precisava se livrar disso, o mais rápido possível.

A garota olhou para Zephyr, que dormia tranqüilo. Que loucura ela acabara de fazer! Ela queria chorar, mas era hora de agir. Haveria problemas maiores para pensar depois...

* * *

Keira estava muito melhor e a festa continuava. Éadaoin voltou para lá como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Keira se levantou e foi em direção à filha.

'Onde você esteve?!'

'Calma, mamãe! Eu estava com Zephyr!'

'É?! E _onde_ ele está?!'

A mente da garota trabalhava numa resposta.

'Ele... Ele resolveu sair com alguns amigos!'

"_Éadaoin... Por que mente? O que você está aprontando...?"_pensou Keira_._

Neste momento, um homem, aparentemente desconhecido, juntou-se aos convidados como se fosse um deles.

Keira o reconheceu de imediato. O homem de suas visões, ainda há pouco...

'Juan! O que faz aqui?!'

A música parou. O silêncio era tão mortal quanto a indignação de todos os presentes lá.

'Pela Deusa!' disse Éadaoin. 'Como ousa aparecer aqui, e ainda por cima no meu aniversário?!'

Juan deu uma risada sardônica.

'Ora, pequena princesa! E por que acha que vim? Pena que não trouxe nenhum presente... Fico devendo essa...'

Éadaoin ia responder, mas Keira interveio:

'Juan, você está _permanentemente _banido daqui. Como tem coragem de aparecer?! E depois do que fez! Você não tem decência?'

'Vamos lá, Keira!' disse Clopin. 'Parece, então, que não foi o suficiente apenas expulsá-lo. Revoltado como ele deve estar agora, vai acabar encontrando um meio de nos destruir. E já tivemos uma má experiência, não queremos que isso se repita... Não se deve trair um irmão, jamais! E ele não deveria ter voltado aqui. Eu sugiro... DIVERSÃO!'

Todos urraram. Keira mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos.

'Papai, posso?' disse Éadaoin, segurando a corda. 'É meu aniversário!'

Todos riram, satisfeitos.

'Essa é minha filhinha... Mas dessa vez, deixe com o papai! Você ainda tem muito o que aprender!'

Éadaoin parecia revoltada. Mas quando seu olhar encontrou o de Keira, sentiu um rubor subir-lhe a face, e olhou para o chão.

Dois ciganos fortes agarraram Juan pelo braço e o forçaram a subir os degraus para a forca. Clopin colocou a corda em volta do pescoço do homem e disse:

'Isso é por Quasímodo, rapaz.'

Quando ia puxar a alavanca, foi interrompido pelo "homenageado":

'Eu não acredito, você acha que isso é realmente necessário, Clopin?', protestou Quasímodo. 'Eu achei que você tivesse deixado de ser assassino há muito tempo.'

Todos prenderam a respiração. Keira esboçou um sorriso de satisfação.

'Mas, Quasímodo!' disse Clopin, indignado 'Esse... Esse... infeliz _roubou_ sua mulher, e fugiu com ela! Graças a ele, agora você está sozinho! Está na cara que ele não é confiável! Por que interceder por ele?!'

'Clopin, ele nunca roubou Madelleine de mim. Ele fez o que qualquer um poderia ter feito, já que, ao que parece, eu não consegui conquistar o amor dela. Você bem sabe, Clopin, que o que é nosso ninguém tira.'

Todos, inclusive Clopin, estavam boquiabertos. Éadaoin estava envergonhada e Keira olhava, atenta.

Clopin olhou para Juan, com ódio.

'Vou lhe dar mais uma chance, Quasímodo. Venha, puxe você mesmo a alavanca!'

Ninguém ousou respirar.

Juan olhava para Quasímodo, apavorado. Ele nunca vira ninguém tremer tanto.

'Vamos, Quasímodo!' disse Clopin. 'Depois do que ele fez, ele merece!'

Todos começaram a urrar novamente, e gritavam "Puxe, puxe!"

Quasímodo olhava para Juan, um olhar duro. Juan estava pálido.

No fim, ele retirou a corda do pescoço do cigano traidor.

'Muito bem, Quasímodo!' disse Clopin. 'Mas se alguma coisa acontecer conosco—'

'Nada vai acontecer conosco.' Disse Keira, amavelmente.

Das raras vezes em que Clopin se irritou com a mulher... Essa foi uma delas. Amargamente, ele retirou-se da festa, que não teve o fim por ele esperado.

Juan não ousava encarar Quasímodo. Que ironia...

O cigano foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Quasímodo, se esforçando para não chorar, foi salvo por uma voz conhecida.

'Eu realmente nunca esperei menos de você, Quasi... Não sei por que estou sempre me surpreendendo...'

Era Esmeralda.

Ele sorriu ternamente e respondeu:

'Imagine, Esmeralda... Não havia outra coisa a ser feita... Qual o motivo do espanto? Você teria feito o mesmo.'

'Teria?' ela riu. 'Você me superestima. Acha que foi mesmo prudente deixar Juan ir embora? Ele sabe onde fica nosso esconderijo.'

Quasímodo não estava mais ouvindo, e também não queria mais perder tempo com conjecturas. A única coisa que ele pensava no momento era em como Esmeralda estava linda. Sem pensar, puxou-a e a beijou.

Antes que a cigana pudesse reagir, ele virou e foi embora. Sim, realmente, ele sempre estava a surpreendê-la...

* * *

_* _Ná glac pioc comhairle gan comhairle ban_: _nunca aceite conselhos sem uma mulher para guiá-lo.


	5. Muito Barulho por Nada

Capítulo 05 – Muito barulho por nada

A noite do "quase enforcamento de Juan" parecia não ter fim. Todos já haviam se recolhido, inclusive Clopin e Keira, que não conseguiam dormir.

'Ui...' reclamou Keira, esfregando as têmporas. 'Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível... A noite de hoje foi extremamente desgastante...'

Clopin nada dizia. Só ficava lá, parado, emburrado. Keira sabia que a Visão não era necessária para saber que a situação não era boa. Clopin emanava hostilidade de longe.

Quando ela se aproximou dele e tentou dar-lhe um beijo, ele se esquivou.

'Não pense que isso vai apagar nada do que você fez hoje Keira!'

Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão interrogativa, mas Clopin falou, antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa:

'Não finja, Keira! Dessa vez, _não vai_ funcionar! Não vou mais cair nos seus ataques de histeria, nos seus—'

'O quê?! Como pode! Você sabe que eu _jamais _brincaria com algo assim!'

'Essa não é a questão! Estou falando de outra coisa, agora! E no momento, o abuso se tornou insuportável!'

'Onde quer chegar?'

'Já chega, Keira! Você deve estar ciente de _quem_ é o líder aqui! E eu não vou mais permitir que você me trate como se eu nem existisse e faça as coisas do seu jeito! Quem você pensa que é?! Acha que é melhor que todo mundo?'

'Eu nunca disse isso!'

'E precisa? E precisa?! Agindo como se fosse alguma divindade, mandando e desmandando... Você é _apenas_ a mulher do líder, isso não faz de você uma "_deusa"_...'

Keira tentava não piscar, pois podia sentir lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.

'Clopin, melhor você ir dormir. Acho que você não está mais fazendo sentido...'

'Vê? Esse é o seu problema! Você acha que sabe tudo! E no momento essa é a _única_ coisa que faz sentido para mim: eu lhe dei espaço demais!'

'É mesmo?! Mas pelo que eu me lembro, você mesmo disse que eu seria tão líder quanto você, a partir da hora em que o aceitasse como marido!'

'Cale-se, Keira! Eu já mandava aqui antes de você! E descobri meu erro! As coisas vão mudar!'

'Pela Deusa, Clopin! Está com tanto ódio porque não conseguiu matar alguém hoje?!'

'Você não entende _nada_ mesmo, não é, mulher? Mas eu já decidi que não vou me dar ao trabalho de lhe explicar coisa alguma.'

'_Tá tú glan as do mheabhair!_ _Ciach ort!_ Nunca mais quero vê-lo! Fique com sua liderança e com seu acampamento, mate quem você quiser! Não me interessa!' ela disse, recolhendo suas coisas.

'Pare com isso, Keira! Aonde você vai?'

'Não é da sua conta! Solte-me, maldito!'

E saiu.

De manhã, Keira não olharia para a cara dele.

Éadaoin acordou assustada, com um movimento estranho em seu vagão.

'_Máthair_?!'

'Shhh... Quietinha... Mamãe hoje vai dormir por aqui, certo?'

'Hã...?' a garota perguntou, sonolenta.

Mas Éadaoin não conseguia dormir devido aos soluços abafados de sua mãe. Irritada, a garota se mexia inquieta, tampava os ouvidos, mas nada parecia adiantar. Aquele barulho perturbador parecia ecoar em sua cabeça...

"_Pare com isso!"_, pensava a garota.

Ela nem viu a que horas conseguiu pegar no sono.

* * *

Ao acordar, Éadaoin percebeu que sua mãe não estava mais lá. Ficou deitada mais algum tempo, refletindo.

Keira passeava pelo acampamento, irritada. Ao passar por Clopin, ignorou-o completamente.

'Keira, Keira, espere! Espere, por favor...' ele a segurou.

'O que você quer, Clopin?'

'Quero que você me perdoe, Keira. Eu fui... Tão ignorante ontem com você! Não vá embora, por favor. Não me deixe.'

'Eu não vou deixá-lo, seu idiota. E sabe, acho que eu também lhe devo desculpas, afinal... Nunca quis... "abusar do poder"... Ou tomar o seu lugar... Sinto muito se não estou lhe dando espaço. Eu na verdade, gostaria que caminhássemos juntos...'

'Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. È que você é tão... Eu não sei explicar... Mas a maneira como você age faz com que eu me sinta tão inferior! E não sei, talvez eu seja realmente inferior a você, mas não gostaria que isso transparecesse tanto... Não, não diga nada Keira... Eu sei que essa não é a sua intenção.'

'Sabe, amor' continuou ele 'Eu estive pensando... Se você estiver infeliz aqui, podemos ir embora. Eu não me importo em largar _tudo_ por você, juro que não me importo! Nomeio outro líder, e garanto que todos ficarão bem!'

'Oh, _mo chroí_...' ela disse, segurando a mão dele 'É claro que não estou infeliz aqui!'

'Verdade...? E outra coisa... Você sabe que também manda aqui, não é? Eu só falei aquilo porque estava com raiva...'

'_Grá mo chroí... Tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat...' _

'Bem, seja lá o que isso quer dizer, tenho certeza de que o teor é bem diferente do que o que você me falou ontem... Que diabos você disse ontem? Vamos, não seja cruel...'

E os dois ficaram lá, se abraçando, enquanto Éadaoin observava entediada.

'Eu sabia. Muito barulho por nada.'

'Brigas fazem parte de todo relacionamento, acho.' disse uma voz conhecida, que fez a garota se virar de repente.

'Ah, Zephyr...'

'Gostaria que brigas não fizessem parte do nosso relacionamento...'

'Zephyr, nós_ não_ temos um relacionamento. E realmente, também não gosto de brigas.'

'Ah, é mesmo? Não temos?! E o que você me diz do que aconteceu entre nós no dia da sua festa? Ou melhor, _ontem_?'

'Zephyr, aquilo foi um momento de loucura e nunca mais deve se repetir. Se eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, jamais teria acontecido. Mas agora eu presumo que seja um pouco tarde para lamentar, não é?'

'Como pode ser tão cruel?! Acha que os sentimentos alheios são algum brinquedo?! Eu não lamento o que aconteceu, mas lamento ter entregue meu coração a uma garota tão fria e indiferente!'

'Perdão, Zephyr, mas não posso dar o que você quer!'

E ela saiu correndo, antes que ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

'Quasi!' gritava Zephyr, à procura do sineiro. 'Quasiii, você tá por aí?'

"_Puxa vida, será que ele ainda está chateado comigo...?"_pensou Zephyr.

'Oh! Olá, garotinho! Está procurando o Quasímodo? Chefe! Chefeeee!!!'

Quasímodo veio imediatamente.

'Já ouvi, já ouvi, Juan. Oh! Olá, Zephyr! Meu Deus! Como é bom ver você por aqui!'

O garoto olhava incrédulo para tudo aquilo.

'Quasi... O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?!'

'Bem, na verdade eu precisava de um ajudante... E ele cuida da limpeza.'

Zephyr riu.

'Você não existe. Por que ajudá-lo? Ainda mais depois de tudo o que ele fez!'

Quasímodo deu um risinho.

'Não queria dizer isso, mas assim você soa como Éadaoin. Aliás, como ela está?'

Zephyr ficou tão triste de repente que Quasímodo se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

'Então, Zephyr... Que tal algo para beber...?'

'Não, obrigado, Quasi. Na verdade, eu vim aqui para conversar com você sobre isso... Quer dizer, sobre Éadaoin...'

'Ah... Olha, Zephyr... Eu sei o que você ainda está pensando. Mas eu e Éadaoin, por Deus, nós nunca tivemos nada. Eu juro—'

'Eu sei, Quasi. Eu esperava que você já houvesse esquecido a última vez em que eu estive aqui... A maneira imbecil como me comportei... Não sei como pedir desculpas...'

'Ora, Zephyr, não se preocupe. É claro que eu já esqueci. Só não queria que houvesse suspeitas entre nós.'

'Nunca haverá, amigo. Você nunca me deu motivo para suspeitar de você, e eu nunca lhe darei motivos para suspeitar de mim.'

Quasímodo sorria, e Zephyr continuou:

'Bem, Quasi... As coisas estão indo mal... Além de não parecerem estar indo bem entre meus pais (mas eu espero que seja só impressão), estão piores entre mim e Éadaoin...'

'Piores?' Quasímodo tentava mudar de assunto, pois qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com Esmeralda o interessava mais até mesmo que o incêndio da própria Catedral. 'Mas o que houve com Éadaoin?'

'Nada! Esse é o problema!'

Quasímodo olhou para o rapaz claramente sem entender.

'Sabe, Quasi... No dia do aniversário dela... Não sei se você percebeu que nós sumimos... Bem, fomos para a meu vagão e... Bem...'

'Aaaaaaaah...!' Quasímodo tentou não rir. 'Já entendi. Depois de todos esses anos, Zephyr, estou menos "lento", sabe...'

'Erm, bem. Como eu dizia. E desde aquele dia, que por acaso foi ontem, ela anda mais indiferente do que nunca!'

O garoto ficou olhando para Quasímodo, ansiando por uma resposta.

'Bem, Zephyr... Infelizmente não poderei ser de grande ajuda... Mas, bem... Você conhece Éadaoin. E parece-me que ela está apenas confusa.'

'Mas, então, Quasi! O que eu devo fazer?'

'Sinceramente não sei, Zephyr. Essa decisão não é só sua, infelizmente. E às vezes, é melhor dar tempo ao tempo... Não a pressione.'

'Quasi, você não entendeu ainda? Eu AMO aquela mulher! Não sei o que eu _não_ faria por ela! E não sei o que farei _sem_ ela!'

Quasímodo sentiu pena do rapaz. Ainda mais porque esse tipo de sentimento desesperado de Zephyr não lhe era estranho. E ele sabia que sofrimento atroz isso causava. Era realmente um tormento, mas o que não tem remédio...

'Nossa!' disse Juan de repente, e os dois se deram conta de que ele estava lá. 'De onde vem todo esse amor, jovenzinho? Aquela lá, Éadaoin? Ela é simplesmente intragável!'

Zephyr estava lívido. Quasímodo vociferava:

'Juan! Maldito seja! O que faz aí?! Volte ao trabalho, ou simplesmente, suma daqui! Ande logo! Quer que eu o atire lá embaixo?!'

Juan saiu correndo. Zephyr se levantava, pronto para ir embora.

'Muito obrigado, Quasi... Mas preciso ir...'

'Não vá por causa daquele infeliz. Ele não poderia fazer nada contra você.'

'Não, não é isso. Tenho que ir, mesmo.'

'Bem, você é quem sabe... Mas Zephyr, eu estou aqui, certo?'

'Eu sei, Quasi, obrigado. Pode contar comigo também. Até mais.'

'Tchau, Zephyr.'

'Tchau, garoto! E não se esqueça, você está entre amigos!' gritou Juan.

Zephyr riu do absurdo e se foi.

'E então, hein, Quasi! Que garoto bonitinho! Amigo seu? Acho que me lembro dele...'

Quasímodo não respondeu.

'Pois é! E apaixonado como está, coitadinho... Olha, eu _bem_ poderia ter dado uns bons conselhos a ele...'

'Não sei o que a Madelleine viu em você...'

Esse comentário tirou o sorrisinho do rosto de Juan.

Logo, Quasímodo ouviu alguém subindo as escadas. Keira sorriu e disse "Olá!" sem perceber a presença de Juan. Mas assim que notou...

'Quasi... Mas o quê...?'

'Por favor, não pergunte.'

'Oh, Quasi! Realmente, eu não estava errada!'

'Sobre o quê?'

Juan ainda estava lá, parado. Quasímodo olhou para ele, e com um "com licença", o cigano se retirou.

'Então? O que houve, Keira?'

'Ah, nada tão grave... É só que... Estou um pouco preocupada com minha filha...'

'O que houve com ela? Ela não está bem?'

'Acho que Éadaoin está apaixonada...'

Quasímodo não respondeu de imediato. Depois de uma pausa, disse:

'É mesmo...? Como você pode saber?'

'Quasi... Eu percebi o que está havendo. E acho que você também. Quero sua opinião.'

'Opinião?'

'É.'

'Olha, Keira... Na minha opinião, Éadaoin é uma garota impulsiva, só isso. Quanto ao assunto "paixão"... Aí já não sei.'

'É mesmo? Podia jurar que você soubesse, ou pelo menos desconfiasse de alguma coisa...'

'O quê?'

'Bem, parece que me enganei?'

'Tudo bem, Keira, tudo bem. Antes que você me acuse de qualquer coisa, só quero que você saiba que não há nada entre mim e Éadaoin, nem possibilidades de qualquer coisa acontecer. Eu sempre disse a ela que ela está confundindo as coisas.'

'Quasi, eu não vim aqui acusá-lo de nada. Mas gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas... Éadaoin ama você. Se ela está "confundindo as coisas" ou não eu não sei, mas e se não estiver? Se for você... Se ela o escolheu, Quasi, eu aprovo, com certeza. E não se preocupe com o Clopin. Por mais que ele reclame, sei que também aprovaria.'

Quasímodo estava boquiaberto. Não sabia o que fizera para conquistar tanta confiança.

'Puxa, Keira... Ficou muito, _muito_ lisonjeado...' ele pegou a mão da mulher 'Mas não posso aceitar. Desculpe, mas não sinto o mesmo por ela. Não assim... Eu também a amo demais... Mas não dessa maneira. Já há outra pessoa...'

'E isso não lhe trará nada de bom, Quasi. Já faz parte do seu passado, não é? Para quê provocar?'

'Não, não, não é a Madelleine! É _outra_ pessoa...'

'Quasi... Eu não estava falando da Madelleine...'

'Você sabe, então?'

'Mais do que eu gostaria. E me parece sério. Tudo bem, não vou casá-lo com a minha filha para evitar o que quer que seja...'

' "O que quer que seja"? Do que está falando, Keira? Ela _nunca_ ficará sabendo! E seria cruel demais, inclusive com o Zephyr!'

'Eu não queria falar, Quasi... Mas eu vi o beijo... No final da festa da minha filha... Durante minhas Visões, eu vi, eu sabia... E vi outras coisas também... Coisas ruins...Não sei explicar o que vi, foi tudo tão desconexo... Mas eu me senti tão mal...'

'Meu Deus Keira...'

'Cuidado, Quasi! Nós não podemos ter controle sobre tudo, muito menos quando se trata de emoções!'

'É, eu sei, eu sei...'

'Bem, eu já vou. Foi ótimo vê-lo, como sempre.'

Os dois se abraçaram, e Keira ia descendo as escadas. Mas antes de ir embora, disse:

'Quasi... Fique de olho no Juan... E evite, a qualquer custo, trazer o passado à tona...'

' "Ficar de olho nele"? Por quê? Ele é perigoso?'

'Talvez... Por favor... Faça _exatamente_ o que eu pedi. Não sei muito bem o que pode acontecer se você não fizer isso, mas não será bom, Quasi. Nada bom!'

Quasímodo não entendeu muito bem o que Keira estava pedindo e, como sempre, ela não poderia ter sido mais evasiva.

'Quasi, Quasi!' disse Juan, chegando de repente e assustando o outro. 'Eu juro que não ouvi tudo, mas... Como é...? Aquela coisinha linda está apaixonada por você?'

"_Fique de olho no Juan..."_ as palavras de Keira ecoavam na cabeça de Quasímodo, mas mesmo assim, ele tinha vontade de enforcar o cigano.

'Não se meta, Juan. Esse assunto não lhe diz respeito!'

'Ah, mas eu só quero ajudar... Devo essa a você... Quer um conselho? Eu ficaria com Éadaoin, mesmo. Ela deve ser louca por você! E _como_ é bonita! Também, com uma mãe daquelas...'

'Eu não pedi sua opinião, Juan. Não me interessa o que você faria. Mas agora que eu sei, é um bom motivo para eu não fazer.'

'Nossa, Quasi...'

'Para você é"Quasímodo"! E vá procurar o que fazer!'


	6. Visões

Capítulo 06 – Visões

_Le Jour D'Amour_... Keira ria, pois de certa forma, esse era um festival muito semelhante ao Beltane. Ela olhava para os casais apaixonados com uma certa nostalgia...

Keira caminhava pelas ruas de Paris sob um céu estranhamente cinzento. Sabia que, num dia como esse, isso só poderia ser mau presságio. Ainda assim, os casais de namorados corriam felizes, passando por ela, completamente alheios à tudo.

'Que dia lindo!', uma mulher falou.

"_Então, talvez seja só impressão minha..."_

Pelo menos era nisso que ela gostaria de acreditar naquele momento...

* * *

Éadaoin corria esbaforida pelo Pátio dos Milagres. Rezava a qualquer deus que a ouvisse para que não esbarrasse em Zephyr.

Ao chegar à Catedral, completamente sem fôlego, foi direto encontrar Quasímodo.

'Quasi...! Quasi...'

'Éadaoin...? Nossa, o que houve? Calma, respire, descanse! Você está bem?'

'Quasi...' ela disse, começando a chorar.

'Éadaoin... O que foi que você já aprontou agora?'

A garota não respondia. Abraçada nele, só chorava.

'Vamos, não chore assim! Estou realmente preocupado! Mas seja lá o que for, tenho certeza de que vai se resolver!'

'Quasi...' ela soluçava.

'Vamos, vamos... O que foi...?' ele falava ternamente, alisando os cabelos negros da garota.

'Você acha que... acha que nunca poderia ter dado certo entre nós...?'

'Ai, Éadaoin... De novo...'

'Preciso saber a resposta!' ela o empurrou.

'Éadaoin...'

'Nada disso, _nada disso_ precisaria estar acontecendo, você poderia ter evitado! Não, _nós_ poderíamos...! Oh, Quasi...'

'Do que você está falando? Vamos, respire fundo, sente-se aqui e vamos conversar...'

'Eu não quero conversar!' ela gritou.

'Então, o que você quer?'

'Pare de me tratar como louca!'

'Eu não a estou tratando como louca, Éadaoin. Mas devo admitir que estou realmente _muito_ preocupado. O que posso fazer? Diga-me o que está acontecendo...'

'EU AMO VOCÊ!'

Quasímodo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

'Eu também amo você, Éadaoin.'

'Você entendeu!'

'Olha, Éadaoin... Nós já conversamos sobre isso... Você é especial para mim, é como uma irmãzinha—'

'Eu _NÃO_ quero ser sua irmãzinha! Você não entende? Não entende? Por que eu nunca vou ser nada mais que _isso _para você?'

'Éadaoin, eu _jamais_ sonharia em magoá-la. Mas eu sinto muito... Não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos da maneira que você espera.'

A garota olhava para ele, muda, com os olhos vermelhos. Finalmente, disse:

'Eu _nunca_ serei boa o suficiente para você...'

'Eu não disse isso, Éadaoin. Não, não faça isso, espere... Não, Éadaoin, não se esquive, vamos... Espere, não vá... Vamos conversar...'

'Não temos mais nada a conversar!'

Ao sair, desnorteada, Éadaoin esbarrou em Juan que estava chegando cheio de compras. O encontrão que a garota deu nele fez com que ele derrubasse todos os pacotes.

'Ainda bem que ela não me viu, parece estar brava! O que aconteceu?'

Quasímodo estava sentado num banquinho, parecendo estar em outro mundo.

'Quasi...?'

'Ahn...? Oh, Juan. É você.'

'Você está bem?'

'Juan... O que aconteceu com Madellaine?'

Sem dúvida, Quasímodo pegara Juan de surpresa. E até o próprio sineiro estava surpreso com a pergunta. Ele mesmo já achava que tivesse superado tudo isso... E perguntar algo assim logo após um acontecimento singular como a declaração desesperada de Éadaoin parecia insensível... Mas naquele maldito "Jour D'Amour" a impressão que dava era que todos enlouqueciam!

Hesitante, Juan respondeu:

'Foi embora, com outro circo. Deve estar feliz andando em cordas e saltitando por aí. Quem sabe ela não apareça aqui esse ano?'

'O que _realmente_ aconteceu, Juan?'

'O que você acha? Fugiu com outro!'

Pela cara do cigano, isso bem podia ser verdade. Mas conhecendo Madellaine como conhecia, Quasímodo achava improvável. Uma garota viva como aquela, fazendo tantas bobagens... Arruinando a vida daquela maneira...?

'E ela parecia feliz...?' perguntou Quasímodo.

'Bem... Espero que esteja... Depois de tanto tempo...'

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Para Quasímodo, o passado nunca fora muito agradável de se recordar...

* * *

"_O caldeirão de Ceridwen. Deve-se tomar apenas três gotas e o que resta da poção é veneno mortal..."_

Éadaoin sentia-se incomodada enquanto olhava a mistura borbulhar. Essa não era a melhor hora para se lembrar de histórias que sua mãe contava.

Não era um trabalho tão difícil quanto exigiu Taliesin, disso Éadaoin tinha certeza. Uma poção abortiva qualquer cigana sabia preparar e não era necessário recolher ervas raras nos quatro cantos do mundo.

Zephyr jamais deveria saber. Éadaoin nunca teve a intenção de fazê-lo sofrer. E sabia que não o amava. Um filho na hora errada só complicaria tudo ainda mais. Como sempre, ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

A poção era tão amarga que ela quase vomitou. Confusa, chorava. Mas agora era muito tarde para se arrepender.

Mas a poção não a livrara da dor do parto. "Ou será pior que isso?", pensava Éadaoin, rangendo os dentes em agonia. Foi só a garota pensar que não faria efeito e agora lá estava ela, se contorcendo de dor.

Mas ela não podia gritar por ajuda. Ninguém deveria descobrir. Mas era _tanta_ dor...! Ao ver a poça que seu sangue formava, ela se esqueceu de qualquer sensação.

"_Mamaí..."_

Foi só no que ela conseguiu pensar antes de perder os sentidos.

* * *

Correndo aflita, Keira procurava por Éadaoin. Para seu desespero, a garota não estava com Zephyr e ele também não tinha idéia de onde encontrá-la.

'Mas como, Zephyr? Vocês... Vocês deveriam estar juntos hoje!'

Keira ouvia sua filha chamando por ela.

'Meu Deus! Eu sei que ela está bem!', disse o garoto. 'A senhora sabe como Éadaoin é. Daqui a pouco ela aparece. Não se preocupe tanto, faz mal ao bebê.'

'Zephyr, ouça-me!' ela segurou firme o garoto pelo braço 'Éadaoin _não_ está bem! Eu sei disso! E se você realmente a ama, deve me ajudar!'

A urgência na voz da mulher realmente preocupou Zephyr.

'Mas onde ela está, então?'

'Eu não sei, Zephyr, eu não sei! Acho que é aqui perto, não sei!' Keira via imagens confusas em sua cabeça. Um lugar conhecido... Um... _cemitério?_

'_Les Inocents!_'

Os dois correram para o sombrio cemitério. A idéia não agradava a Zephyr nem um pouco, mas ele não discutiria com Keira, ainda mais com ela naquele estado. Por quê Éadaoin estaria num cemitério?

O lugar era sombrio mesmo àquela hora do dia. Não foi fácil encontrar Éadaoin. Mas ela, de fato, estava lá. Escolhera uma tumba abandonada, e no estado em que a garota se encontrava, parecia estar no lugar perfeito.

Keira entrou gritando o nome da filha. Zephyr viu o sangue e ficou apavorado. Éadaoin estava deitada, imóvel e pálida. A mulher, então, se lembrou da_pior_ cena que já vira ao tocar violino, no aniversário da filha. A mesma cena. Éadaoin caída, ensangüentada... E desta vez, era real...

'Ah, Deusa... Não...'

* * *

"_Que insuportável..."_ pensava Quasímodo, tendo que observar todos aqueles casais jurando amor e se declarando. E ele concluiu que seria melhor não ter saído para "dar uma volta e esfriar a cabeça".

'Parece que não há uma pessoa especial para cada um de nós, afinal.' Quasímodo disse a si mesmo. 'Ou talvez, não haja para ninguém. No fim, todos só tentem viver uma mentira.'

Ao voltar para a Catedral, Quasímodo não encontrou Juan em lugar nenhum.

'Juan? Juan?'

'Estou aqui.'

Quasímodo foi ao encontro dele e encontrou Juan sentado na sacada, admirando Paris à tarde.

'É uma vista digna de um rei...' disse Juan.

'Não é? Mas desça daí, vamos. Pode ser perigoso.'

'Quasi...'

'Sim?'

'Você me odeia?'

'Mas que história é essa, agora? Não sei, creio que não. Se o odiasse, acho que nem o deixaria ficar aqui. Não suportaria sua presença. Você é até divertido.'

Juan derramou algumas lágrimas.

'Mas você deveria... Eu digo, deveria me odiar. Eu menti... E destruí sua vida...'

'Pare com isso, você não destruiu minha vida. Aqui estou eu, veja só.'

'Sim, mas eu menti...'

'Do que está falando?'

'Menti... menti sobre ela... É tão difícil dizer esse nome...'

'Sobre quem? Sobre Madellaine?'

'Sim. Sobre... _Madellaine_.'

'Ora, eu já sabia disso. Tenho certeza de que ela não fugiu com outro, como você me falou. Eu a conheço. Ela não faria isso... _de novo_...Faria? Em todo caso, onde ela está?'

'Você nunca mais vai vê-la, Quasi, tire isso da cabeça. Mas sabe... Sabe... Quando ela fugiu comigo, estava grávida de você e não sabia...'

'O quê?'

'E o bebezinho nasceu morto... Sabe, ela nunca me amou, eu sei disso. Mas as pessoas fazem coisas estúpidas, sabe... Não fique com raiva dela. Na verdade, a culpa foi mais minha. Ela era tão bobinha... E só não voltou pra você porque pensou que jamais fosse ser perdoada. Ela mesma falou que já havia errado _tanto _com você...'

'Onde ela está, Juan? ONDE ela está?'

'Ela está morta, Quasi. Ela se matou depois que o filhinho nasceu... Me desculpe por contar isso assim... Mas você precisava saber. Ela não queria ser odiada logo por você... Agora eu entendo...'

'Mas... eu _nunca_ a odiei... Eu a amava...! Por que, por _quê_ ela fugiu...?'

'Você não quer saber isso, Quasi... Mas acho que merece a verdade, enfim... _Ciúmes, _Quasi... Ela foi uma idiota, eu fui um idiota... Perdão Quasi... Você é um grande amigo...'

E Juan se atirou lá embaixo, sem sequer ouvir Quasímodo gritar desesperado _"Não!"_, chocado com a confissão e a cena.


	7. Angst

Capítulo 07 – Angst

'Não... não...' dizia Éadaoin, (ou pensava dizer), enquanto mãos delicadas, porém habilidosas tentavam forçar a garota semi-acordada a beber alguma mistura estranha.

Éadaoin não conseguia abrir os olhos direito, mesmo estando na penumbra. Nada ainda parecia fazer sentido. Tentava falar, mas parecia não conseguir articular as palavras propriamente. Descobrira o verdadeiro significado de "letargia".

"_Onde estou, o que aconteceu?... Não, não... Não quero tomar isso..."_, pensava.

'Cale-se, Éadaoin.', disse Keira, fazendo a garota ver que não estava apenas pensando, mas também falando.

'Mamái...?' ela finalmente começava a tomar consciência e sua visão se tornava menos turva.

'Você está dormindo há _três dias,_ Éadaoin. E isso porque teve sorte! Tem _idéia_ das conseqüências do que fez?! Ou nunca pensa nisso? Você matou um ser inocente, e além de tudo, pode nunca mais ter filhos!'

A garota, abatida, apenas abaixou a cabeça.

'Vou chamar seu pai. E ele não está _nada_ contente, mocinha.'

'Não, espere, mamãe! O Quasi... Ele sabe? Ele veio me ver algum dia...?'

Keira deu um risinho de escárnio.

'Menina estúpida! Você está cega! Gostaria que ele lhe visse assim? Quasímodo é um homem ocupado, diferente de você, que como não tem nada melhor a fazer, está sempre arranjando problemas! Vou chamar seu pai, fique aí!'

Éadaoin pôde ouvir a mãe gritando "Clopin! Ela acordou!" e passos rápidos seguiram essas palavras.

'Éadaoin! Que susto você nos deu! Ficamos tão preocupados quanto desapontados! O pobre Zephyr, então...'

'Papai...'

'Ah, filha... Onde foi que erramos com você? Eu e sua mãe nos perguntamos isso o tempo todo...'

'Não foi culpa de vocês! Eu sou uma cigana, não é? Qualquer um de nós sabe preparar poções, ainda mais uma simples como essa!'

'É, e deu no que deu. Preferiria que você se contentasse a vender amuletos, dançar, ler a sorte... Poções _definitivamente_ não são seu forte.'

'Papai... Mamãe tem tanto em comum com os ciganos... Por que ela destoa tanto?'

'Não sei... Sua mãe sempre foi peculiar... Mas não estamos discutindo sobre ela aqui, não tente mudar de assunto!'

'Papai... Eu nem saberia por onde começar, mas... Me perdoe, certo? Sei que tenho agido como uma idiota...' ela disse, tentando não chorar.

'Éadaoin... Acha que não sei como é ser jovem? Mas você precisa ser mais cautelosa e pensar um pouco mais nas outras pessoas... Um pouquinho mais, pelo menos para começar.'

Éadaoin ia dizer algo, mas nesse momento Zephyr entrou.

'Oh! Desculpe, eu não—'

'Oh, não se preocupe. Eu já estava de saída. Só vim ver se a minha garotinha já estava melhor. Comportem-se vocês dois, hein?'

Mal Clopin saiu e Zephyr começou a falar.

'Éadaoin. Que susto você nos deu.'

Éadaoin estava confusa. Em primeiro lugar, o que ele estava fazendo lá, assim? Ele não deveria estar com ódio, ou algo parecido? Era o bebê dele, afinal... E olhando para Zephyr naquele estado, ela foi tomada por uma súbita vergonha...

'Você... você sabe...?'

'Não seja estúpida. Eu e sua mãe encontramos você naquele cemitério nojento. O que estava pensando, Éadaoin?! Por qu—'

'Olha, Zephyr, se foi para isso que veio...'

'E por que acha que vim?! Para lhe dar os parabéns?! Você merece uma boa surra, Éadaoin! Mas suponho que já saiba o seu castigo? O de ter a certeza de que nunca mais precisará recorrer a poções como essa novamente?'

'Sim! Sou tão estéril quanto as terras abandonadas por Deméter! Veio me jogar isso na cara?!'

'Maldição, Éadaoin! Você só tem 17 anos! Eu não consigo entender, simplesmente não consigo! Que direito tinha?!'

'E de que adianta tentar explicar alguma coisa?! A resposta é _uma só_, e sequer chega a ser uma justificativa! Mas você não vai querer ouvir, não é, Zephyr, não é? Você não vai me deixar falar a verdade. A verdade é que eu não am—'

'Chega, Éadaoin! Eu não estou pedindo a você que se justifique! Mas se era tão... tão doloroso carregar em você uma parte de mim...' ele disse, a voz embargando.

Zephyr agora chorava como uma criança desconsolada e Éadaoin, completamente atônita e impotente, só assistia. Não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada de útil para dizer.

'Ria, pode rir! Vamos, o que está esperando, Éadaoin?! E grite, grite que Zephyr chora como uma garotinha!'

'Ze... Zephyr...'

'Mas sabe porque eu choro? Sabe?! Porque meu coração está sangrando, Éadaoin! E não importa o que você faça... Não importa! Eu vou continuar amando você! E eu não acho que eu seja um idiota por isso! Só amo, e não posso evitar! Eu bem que gostaria de lhe mostrar esse amor! Mas o que é o "amor"? Pode ser que não passe de uma ilusão, pois eu o sinto, mas não o vejo, não consigo tocar nele... E não posso provar meu amor a você por esse motivo, não é, Éadaoin? Você sempre está me olhando com uma expressão "Onde está o amor...?" Pois bem, aqui está ele, Éadaoin! Mas você não pode vê-lo, porque só eu posso sentí-lo... E você só ficará satisfeita quando ele me consumir de dentro para fora... E se essa for a única maneira... Que seja, então! Que seja, Éadaoin!'

Zephyr chorava copiosamente e Éadaoin levara as mãos aos lábios, rezando para que alguém viesse interromper aquele espetáculo. A garota estava comovida, com certeza, mas precisava fazer algo por ele.

Ela se levantou da cama, sem saber como. Arrastando os pés, foi andando até Zephyr, que só percebeu quando as mãozinhas da menina o tocaram de leve no ombro. Os dois se abraçaram e choraram juntos. Ela não conseguiu dizer nada.

* * *

'Quasi... Eu não disse a Éadaoin que você foi visitá-la enquanto ela esteve doente, embora ela tenha naturalmente perguntado...' disse Keira. 'E Quasi... Eu percebi que você tem evitado... Mas precisamos conversar...'

'Conversar, Keira? Conversar sobre _o quê_, exatamente? Sobre o que quer falar, hein?'

'Bem... Na verdade, parece que algo o perturba...'

'Você acha?! Ora! Eu imagino que então você já saiba o que é!'

'Quasi...' ela falou, triste.

'Vamos, Keira. Pergunte logo. Pergunte "por que trouxe o passado à tona?" Foi para isso que veio, não foi?'

'O quê?'

'Não se faça de boba, Keira! Está vendo Juan por aqui?'

'Oh, Quasi... Não foi culpa-'

'Não?! Então foi de quem? Eu só deveria ter interpretado melhor suas palavras enigmáticas! Ele pulou dali, Keira! Assim que me contou o que houve com Madelleine... Madelleine, Keira...! Ela não merecia ter morrido daquele jeito... Você sabia, Keira? Por isso está chorando...? Você a viu-'

'Pare, Quasímodo!'

'Você não tinha o direito de me esconder nada! Não tinha esse direito, é a minha vida! E você descobre as coisas com as suas bruxarias, dá conselhos que não ajudam... E agora Juan está morto, Keira! Morto!'

'E está dizendo que a culpa foi minha?! De que adiantaria eu ter lhe contado como Madelleine morreu? Você não sabia que ela _jamais_ voltaria? Não sentiu isso assim que ela partiu?'

'E você, não sabia que ela partiria? Com certeza, já sabia de antemão! Afinal, o que você _não_ sabe, Keira?'

'Eu _nunca_ soube de antemão! Mas não era preciso bola de cristal, Quasímodo! Ou você acha que ela nunca reparou como você olhava para um certo alguém... Ou como você falava de um certo alguém... O que me surpreendeu foi ela fugir com Juan! Mas ela sempre se achou inferior a todo mundo, inclusive a _Esmeralda_, e você sabe disso!'

'Como... Como ousa...! Está me dizendo que... Está me culpando?! E por que ela não fugiria com alguém como ele? Qualquer uma fugiria!'

'Ora! Eu não fugiria! Éadaoin não fugiria! E você não conhece todas as mulheres do mundo! Algumas poucas que você conhece jamais fugiriam com ele!'

Quasímodo começou a chorar. Keira pensou que talvez tivesse exagerado.

'Quasi...', ela disse, tocando no ombro do amigo, 'Se estiver chorando por algum motivo, não chore porque se sente culpado. Para tudo tem um jeito, e suicídio nunca é uma ação justificável. As coisas sempre podem ter um final diferente. Olhe para mim, Quasi... O que tiver que ser, será...'

Quasímodo abraçou Keira, mas não tinha nem idéia do que ela estava falando, como sempre. Mas nunca perguntava, e desta vez, não seria diferente.

E antes de ir, a cigana se voltou para dar uma última olhada no amigo, os olhos azuis dela, faiscando na escuridão.


	8. Eu não amo mais você

Capítulo 08 – Eu não amo mais você

"_Eu não amo mais você"._

Cinco palavras tão simples, que há tanto tempo não saíam da cabeça de Esmeralda.

A cigana ajeitava o cabelo, distraída, quando a voz de Zephyr a assustou e ela quase caiu do banquinho.

'Mamãe! Ah... Desculpe...'

'Não, não, querido! Eu já estava acordada há muito tempo... O que foi?'

'É o papai. Ele procura pela senhora.'

Esmeralda olhava nos olhos do filho, que jamais poderiam enganá-la.

'Zephyr... Qual é o problema, _realmente_?'

Hesitante, o garoto respondeu:

'Bem... É que... Eu queria casar...'

Esmeralda achou muito estranho alguém falar sobre um assunto tão sério dessa maneira infantil, mas ainda assim...

'Verdade?! Mas isso é _ótimo_! E qual o problema? Sei que ela é de boa família porque é Éadaoin!', ela disse, rindo.

'O problema, mamãe, é que ela ainda não sabe...'

'Oh... Mas querido... Então você deve pedi-la!'

'Acha... acha mesmo?'

Pelas perguntas de seu filho, Esmeralda podia ver a confiança que ele depositava na resposta que precisava, e teve medo. Zephyr parecia mesmo muito apaixonado, isso era fácil de se ver. Mas o problema era Éadaoin...'

'Ora, Zephyr! _Eu_, achar alguma coisa?! Isso é decisão de vocês, não é? Se você tem certeza de que ela o ama suficientemente para passar o resto da vida-'

'Como assim?!'

'Zephyr... Se _vocês dois_ se amam, não vejo problema nenhum em pedir Éadaoin.'

Depois de ouvir essa frase, Zephyr olhou para a mãe como se estivesse mortalmente ferido. Esmeralda fingiu não perceber.

'Bem, vou procurar seu pai.'

* * *

Febo, como sempre, andava por aí imponente e majestoso. Esmeralda o viu e acenou. Que casal destoante eles formavam, pensavam algumas pessoas que observavam os dois.

'Ah, Esmeralda... Você ainda é a pedra mais preciosa.'

Ela sorriu para ele, mas não sem pensar o que havia por trás daquele galanteio. Antigamente, elogios como aquele não eram incomuns, mas Febo agora só falava assim com ela quando queria alguma coisa. E ela geralmente se aborrecia depois de ele dizer o que era.

'Algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Meu Deus, Esmeralda! Mas é claro que não! É que... Você anda tão estranha ultimamente!'

'Impressão sua!' ela disse, sorridente. 'Eu tenho novidades. E acho que são boas...'

'Certo. Você primeiro, então.'

'Hm. Então você também tem notícias. Bem. Zephyr vai se casar, muito provavelmente. Ele e Éadaoin-'

'O quê?! Casar?! Como assim?!'

Esmeralda não se surpreendeu.

'Ora! Marido e mulher, coisas assim...'

'Ficou louca, Esmeralda?!' ele disse, sacudindo-a. 'Não, não, não... Desta vez, vocês _realmente_ perderam o juízo! Uma coisa é um namorico, outra coisa é casar! Muito bem, tenho algo a lhe dizer. Vamos embora daqui. Fui promovido, não é ótimo?'

Esmeralda olhava para Febo, incrédula.

'Será muito melhor, vai ver. Preciso ir à Inglaterra. Vou levar você e nosso filho comigo. A vida vai melhorar muito.'

'Eu não irei a parte alguma! Você enlouqueceu, Febo?!'

'E por quê? Achei que fosse nômade por natureza! Não estou entendendo essa sua atitude, Esmeralda! É uma oportunida-'

'Você nunca mudou, não é, Febo? Nunca aceitou! Por que se casou comigo afinal?'

'Esmeralda, entenda. Não é essa a questão. Não era assim que eu ia lhe contar-'

'Não importa a maneira, a essência é a mesma!'

'Por que quer permanecer aqui? Podemos ter muito mais! Não vou continuar na mediocridade sendo que posso estar melhor que isto! Não vê que não faço isso só por mim? Penso na minha família, faço isso inclusive por você e pelo meu filho?!'

'Nunca nos faltou nada!'

'Como pode pensar tão pequeno?!'

'Como pode ser tão ambicioso? Nunca vi esse seu lado! Desde quando é medíocre, Febo? Você está sempre sendo promovido!'

'Mas nunca houve uma oportunidade como esta! Não entende?!'

'Não se contenta com uma esposa que não seja nobre?'

Febo, de repente, abraçou Esmeralda apertado e soltando-a falou:

'Perdão, Esmeralda. Não quero que pense isso, certo? Eu a amo de verdade, do jeito que você é. Mas acho que é você que precisa me aceitar...'

Pensando bem, talvez ele estivesse certo. Ela tentou sorrir, mas a qualquer movimento lágrimas pareciam querer brotar de seus olhos...

'Tem razão, meu amor... Preciso pensar...'

E ela se foi, deixando Febo preocupado.

* * *

Éadaoin fechava os olhos, depois os abria. Não sabia o que via, mas também não queria ver nada. Recordava canções e lendas antigas... E fazia de tudo para não magoá-lo. Ela prometera isso a si mesma.

Então, lá estava ela, estirada sob o peso do corpo do seu jovem amante. Ela sempre era paciente nesses momentos. E mesmo quando ele parecia se preocupar com ela, Éadaoin até fingia. Se ele descobrisse a verdade algum dia, com certeza isso o magoaria profundamente.

Depois, como sempre, Zephyr abraçava sua amante, bem apertado, como se ela fosse fugir.

'Ah, Éadaoin... Eu amo tanto você...'

Ela nunca conseguia dizer nada após essa frase. Mas sempre tentava sorrir.

'Éadaoin... Você seria minha esposa?'

Diante da surpresa, Éadaoin se encolheu nos braços de Zephyr. O que ela responderia? O que _deveria_ responder?

Se pensasse demais, Zephyr notaria sua insegurança. E por que não aceitar? Ele a amava tanto, afinal. E ela gostava dele. De que adiantaria... Quasímodo já havia deixado claro que nunca daria a ela uma chance. E ela não esperava ser feliz em outras circunstâncias. Seria só mais um casamento... Comum, como qualquer outro.

'Claro, por que não...' respondeu a garota, indiferente.

Zephyr a abraçou mais forte ainda e beijou-lhe a testa.

Enquanto ele dormia ao seu lado, Éadaoin lutava contra as lágrimas.

* * *

Febo voltou para o Pátio dos Milagres, preocupado, e encontrou Esmeralda apreensiva.

'Precisamos conversar.' ela disse.

'Conversar... Conversar... Sim, eu conversaria com você a noite toda, um dia inteiro, se preciso. Mas não gosto de como isso soa.'

Esmeralda riu, sem jeito. Não sabia como falar com ele.

'Por favor, Esmeralda... Sei que está insegura. Não a culpo, é tudo muito novo... Mas precisa confiar em mim.'

'Nunca deixei de confiar em você, Febo. Gosto de você, de verdade. Só quero seu bem... Mas... Não posso ir embora daqui! Talvez antes eu até largasse tudo e me arriscasse nessa aventura com você. Mas agora...'

'Esmeralda, seja franca. Tenho notado que tudo está muito diferente entre nós. Eu sei que há algo errado. E só uso a lógica. O que, em nome dos céus, está havendo, Esmeralda?'

Esmeralda respirou fundo e deu uma pequena pausa, antes de dizer, com voz segura e sem rodeios:

'Eu não amo mais você.'


	9. Brothers and Sisters

Capítulo 09 – Bothers and Sisters

Quasímodo parecia andar muito tenso e não se sabia o motivo. Nem mesmo na presença de Keira, em conversas descontraídas, conseguia relaxar.

'Algo o incomoda, Quasi?' Keira perguntou. 'Você tem estado nervoso... Qual o motivo de tanta ansiedade?'

'Eu?! Nervoso?! Imagine!'

Keira não se incomodou mais e mudou de assunto.

'Zephyr vai se casar.'

' O quê?! Finalmente! Já estava na hora de ele esquecer Éadaoin e tentar ser feliz! Eu a conheço?'

'Sim, claro. Conhece.'

'Ah, então é um de vocês. Quem é?'

'Éadaoin.'

Quasímodo fitou Keira intrigado por alguns segundos e então falou, finalmente:

'Mas... Ela o _ama_?'

'O que você acha?'

'Bem... Se ela decidiu casar, então é óbvio que sim... Como sou bobo!'

'Quasi... Como você é _bobo_.'

'E... Esmeralda?'

'Ela já é casada.'

'Pare com isso. Como ela está?'

'O pior possível.'

'Sério?! Meu Deus...'

'Mas para tudo há um jeito, não é, Quasi? Ih, parece tarde. Tenho que ir.'

'Hm. Não sei o que você poderia ter de _tão importante_ para fazer.'

'Não fosse por mim, você não seria um sucesso de vendas.'

Quasimodo riu.

'É mesmo. Ei, Keira... Posso ir com você hoje...?'

'Ué, por quê?', ela estranhou.

'Bem... Estou me sentindo muito sozinho e com saudades de todos... Além disso, gostaria de dar os parabéns aos noivos...'

'Quanto a isso, não há o que parabenizar. Mas se você faz questão de ir... Sabe que é muito bem-vindo lá, Clopin o ama, afinal.'

'É, Clopin...'

'Sim. E _Éadaoin_, eu...'

'E quem me dera...'

'Esmeralda também o ama, de uma certa forma. Mas quer realmente saber a verdade? Ela não vê em você, _nem nunca verá_, nada além de um amigo, ou um irmão!'

Quasímodo parecia ultrajado.

'Ora, Keira! Não... Não se meta nisso! Por que está falando assim?!'

'Porque é fato! Quer você queira quer não! E nada do que você fizer mudará isso! Sinto muito, mas agora você não pode me culpar por não avisá-lo!'

'Ora, cale-se! Não perguntei nada sobre o futuro! E daí? O que tem isso a ver com alguma coisa?! Quer saber, vou sozinho!'

'Pois então, vá! Faça o que quiser! Ou melhor, não vá! Sei porque você está querendo ir!'

'Keira, espere! Desculpe, não quero brigar com você... Estou tão confuso...'

A mulher suspirou, sentindo-se mal por talvez ter sido severa demais.

'Tudo bem, Quasi...' ela o abraçou. 'Não quero ser cruel. Mas me preocupo com você, até demais.'

'Eu vou até lá, Keira... Com ou sem você.'

'Bem, Quasi... Você é quem sabe... De qualquer forma, todos sentimos muito sua falta...'

O que era bem verdade. Assim, os dois seguiram para o Pátio dos Milagres.

* * *

Éadaoin estava perdida em devaneios, quando sentiu a mão de alguém tocar de leve seu ombro.

'Éadaoin...'

'Mámai...'

'Querida, converse comigo.'

'E com quem mais eu conversaria, mamãe?'

'Querida... Você sabe que não é obrigada a nada.'

'As coisas não são tão simples, mamãe, e a senhora sabe.'

'Sei? E por que são tão complicadas? Éadaoin. Não contestarei sua decisão se for isso mesmo o que quer. Mas eu já cansei de lhe dizer que não há só um caminho. E você _sempre_ insiste em escolher o errado...'

'Mas, mamãe! Quando eu penso que estou acertando...'

'Não é bem o que você _pensa_ que importa, Éadaoin. Você sabe o que fazer simplesmente porque sente. É claro que nem sempre é assim! Mas nesse caso...'

'O que eu devo fazer, então?'

'Você é quem sabe, querida. Só espero que faça uma boa escolha.

'É tão difícil, mamãe...'

'Vai dar tudo certo.', ela disse, abraçando a filha.

* * *

'Ora, Quasímodo!' disse Esmeralda, ficando nervosa. Não pode ser tão grave assim! Fale logo de uma vez, você está me preocupando! Está doente...?'

'Não, não...'

'Então o que é?! Você me arrasta para dentro de meu vagão dizendo que precisa conversar sério, é urgente, muito importante, e... emudece!'

Quasímodo não sabia o que fazer. Talvez fosse melhor alguém interromper...

'Sabe... Já que não é nada sério como eu pensei que fosse,' disse Esmeralda, 'melhor sairmos daqui. Está ficando abafado...'

'Não está, não. Por favor, ouça o que eu tenho a dizer.' Ele falou, recuperando o fôlego.

'Quasi... Não, por favor, deixe-me sair... Não fale nada que depois vá se arrepender...'

'Não vou me arrepender de nada. Eu... Eu te amo, Esmeralda...'

Esmeralda fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, sem saber como reagir.

'Sim, eu te amo e sempre te amei. Não sei como isso pode ser novidade para você. Aquele beijo que você deu no Febo há muito tempo atrás na Catedral, lembra, o primeiro beijo de vocês, quase me destruiu. Eu sinceramente não sei como agüentei. E não sei como ainda agüento...'

Esmeralda estava sem fala. Olhava para ele encantada, com um pouco de pena, pois sabia que não poderia corresponder...

'Me perdoe, Quasi... Por favor, me perdoe... Mas... você é um amigo muito querido para mim... Sim, é o amigo mais querido que eu já tive... Sim, eu também o amo, amo tanto! Mas... Não dessa forma... Jamais consegui ver você dessa forma... Você é tão, _tão_ especial para mim, é como um irmão... Um irmão que eu nunca tive e sempre quis ter...'

'Eu sei... Eu sei... Já sabia disso... Mas precisava dizer. Espero que você perdoe a ousadia...? Não agüentava mais guardar isso dentro de mim...'

'Não há o que perdoar, Quasi...' ela o abraçou.

Os dois ficaram lá, abraçados um tempão, como irmão e irmã...

Ao sair do vagão de Esmeralda, Quasímodo se deparou com Éadaoin andando. Ela claramente fingiu que não o viu, mas ele a cumprimentou assim mesmo.

'Oi, Éadaoin... Há quanto tempo...'

E fazia realmente muito tempo... Os dois não se viam desde o dia em que ela abortara o filho de Zephyr, há quatro meses.

'Ora, Quasi! Não vi você por aqui...!', mentiu. 'Quando chegou?'

'Vim com sua mãe. Como você está?'

'Ora, nunca estive melhor em toda minha vida.'

'Deve ser verdade, pois estou sabendo das novidades...'

'Que novidades?'

'Você não tem nada a me contar?'

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

'Que eu saiba, não.'

'Ah, é? Pois fiquei sabendo que você e Zephyr...'

'Ah, isso. Sim, e daí. Minha mãe lhe contou, é?'

'Você não me parece muito entusiasmada! Não é o grande dia de toda mulher?'

'Oh, sim, é simplesmente maravilhoso, era meu grande sonho. Meu grande sonho que um dia, finalmente, você visse que eu já sou uma _mulher_.'

Ele virou os olhos.

'Ora, vamos, Éadaoin... Eu não quero brigar...'

'E quem está brigando?'

'Quando vai ser?'

'O quê?'

'O seu casamento!'

'Não sei muito bem. Ele ainda não decidiu.'

'Ele...? Mas e você? Não decide nada?'

Ela suspirou.

'Aparentemente, não.'

'Éadaoin... Posso lhe perguntar algo...? Mas não fique ofendida, por favor, sim? Você o ama?'

Éadaoin riu, sarcástica.

'Você se importa?'

'Claro que me importo! A última coisa de que gostaria é vê-la sofrer, Éadaoin! Sabe como fiquei triste ao saber que você quase morreu?'

'Não seja hipócrita! Por que não veio me ver, então?!' bradou ela, chamando a atenção de alguns que estavam por ali.

'Mas é claro que eu vim! Acha que não fiquei preocupado? Vim praticamente todos os dias!'

Agora essa era uma surpresa para Éadaoin... Sua mãe não havia lhe contado nada!

'Ah... Desculpe, eu não sabia. Mas com certeza não veio aqui hoje para me ver!'

Diante disso, Quasímodo não sabia o que responder.

'Eu sabia! Mas sei o que veio fazer aqui. Por acaso, eu o vi saindo do vagão da Esmeralda... Acha que pode dar em cima dela só porque o casamento dela está em crise, é? Que amigo o Zephyr tem...'

'Como pode falar assim! Eu não vim "dar em cima dela" e me aproveitar de situação nenhuma!'

'Hah! Vocês homens são _todos iguais_. Superficiais e só querem o que não podem conseguir. Bem-feito pra você então, Quasímodo, vai terminar sozinho por ser tão típico.'

Quasímodo não sabia como reagir. Era óbvio que Éadaoin estava ferida, e com muita raiva e a culpa era toda dele. Mas estaria ela falando sério...?

'Éadaoin, por favor, não fale assim comigo... Isso que você disse foi horrível, você sabe que eu não sou assim...'

'Eu não sei de mais nada! Só sei que você é cínico, dissimulado e eu o _odeio_!'

Éadaoin estava se voltando, quando ele a puxou e a abraçou.

'Minha pobre menina... Diga que você não está assim por minha culpa...'

Ela o abraçou também.

'Por que você me trata como uma criança? Será que não percebe que eu não sou tão idiota quanto pareço?'

Ele secou as lágrimas de Éadaoin e disse:

'Eu nunca disse que você era idiota, pelo contrário. Não a acho idiota. Admiro muito você. É mais parecida com a sua mãe do que imagina, e isso é um elogio, mesmo com ela sendo uma maluca. Eu amo você tanto, Éadaoin, mais do que você é capaz de imaginar. Mas infelizmente, não da forma que você quer. Não sei o que eu poderia fazer para provar o quanto você é especial para mim. Acha que é me casando com você? Pela sua cara, nem precisa responder, já falamos sobre isso... O fato de eu não querer ser seu marido não significa que eu a ame menos!'

'Eu só queria entender! O que eu tenho que a Esmeralda não tem?! Sei que não posso me comparar a ela, mas-' ele não deixou que ela continuasse.

'Você tem tudo de especial, e mais um pouco. Só isso. Não consigo explicar. Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive e sempre quis ter...'

Quasímodo percebeu o que acabara de dizer, e lembrou-se do que ouvira de Esmeralda, sentindo-se melhor.

Éadaoin _odiava_quando ele dizia a ela que ela era como uma irmã. Mas parece que teria de aceitar o fato. Afinal, seu irmão ainda estava para nascer, e talvez fosse bom ter alguma experiência anterior...

'Bem, parece que é assim, então...' ela disse, tentando sorrir.

'Eu amo você, Éadaoin.' disse ele.

'Eu também amo você. _Muito_. Mas isso não significa que eu algum dia vá querer ser sua irmã, apesar de estar começando a me acostumar com seus conceitos estranhos.' ela zombou.

O que tiver que ser, será... Infelizmente, para certas coisas.


	10. The Butterfly

Capítulo 10 – The Butterfly

Não importava mais, ela não mudaria de idéia. Teria de dizer a ele. Isso jamais daria certo. Era pior que uma farsa.

'Éadaoin?'

Tudo o que ela menos queria agora era ser chamada por essa pessoa. Como seu nome ainda soava estranho naqueles lábios!

'Ah, Éadaoin...' ele a segurou pela cintura.

Era agora ou nunca...

'Ah, Éadaoin...' ele disse, choroso, antes que a garota conseguisse articular qualquer outro som. 'Nunca precisei _tanto_ de você! Não imagina o que aconteceu!'

Por algum motivo, ela não estava interessada em ouvir.

'Meus pais, Éadaoin! Ah, meus pais... E eu que achei que eles fossem felizes! Mas esse tempo todo...! Não entendo! Mamãe já decidiu que não vai para a Inglaterra. O papai não quer mudar de idéia. E eu... Eu não sei o que fazer! Você é _tudo_ o que eu tenho, Éadaoin!', ele agarrou a garota, e quase a derrubou.

Ótimo. Agora sim, ela nunca mais poderia dizer nada.

'Vamos, Zephyr... Você não é mais uma criança... E seu pai parece saber lidar com frustrações muito melhor que você.'

Sem saber como, foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar.

'O que... E o que você sabe?! Seus pais são unidos e felizes, um casal perfeito!'

'Zephyr... Eu acho que você deveria ir embora com seu pai para a Inglaterra...'

'Não irei a parte alguma sem você. Iria comigo? Não me abandonaria agora, não é...?'

'Pelo contrário. Tudo, desde o começo foi um erro.'

'O que quer dizer?!'

'Quero dizer que a sua mãe fez a escolha dela, seu pai fez a dele e eu finalmente fiz a minha... Faça a sua também, Zephyr. E espero que um dia me perdoe.'

'O que quer dizer?'

'Adeus, Zephyr.'

'A- Aonde vai...?'

'Embora.'

'Vejo você depois?'

Ela o olhou para ele com piedade e se foi.

Zephyr sabia a resposta. Mas não queria aceitar. Sim, ele a veria depois, com certeza...

* * *

Mas Éadaoin não voltou... O tempo passou e ela não voltou...

Não importaria a ele se passassem minutos, dias, horas, semanas, meses, anos... Ele sofreria da mesma maneira. _"Ah, Éadaoin... Como pôde ter sido tão cruel?"_

'Zephyr...' disse Febo. 'Não adianta ficar assim. Ela escolheu seu caminho, assim como sua mãe. Se você realmente a ama-'

'Não quero ouvir, papai! Justamente por amá-la, não posso desistir dela! Não posso, não posso! E não é com o senhor na Inglaterra que vou me encontrar! Essa mulher é metade de mim!'

'Mas, Zephyr! Você nem sequer sabe onde ela está! Deixe-a em paz!'

'Não posso, papai! Eu a amo! Perdoe-me, mas irei encontrá-la! Irei ao menos, procurar por ela!'

Febo desistiu de argumentar. Pelo menos o aconselharia a escolher o melhor cavalo e tratar bem dele durante a viagem, que poderia ser extremamente longa... E não ter o fim esperado.

* * *

Enquanto isso, a vida continuava.

Clopin não sabia como reagir. Sua primeira filha nascera há tanto tempo que ele não se lembrava mais se tantos gritos eram normais. E pelos gritos cortantes que Keira emitia, Clopin, mesmo não entendendo nada de parto, tinha certeza de que as coisas não iam nada bem.

Pela terceira vez uma cigana robusta saía ensangüentada do vagão, com uma expressão nada animadora, pedindo mais "lençóis e água quente".

'Afinal de contas, o que está havendo?!', disse Clopin, em pânico.

'Estou fazendo o possível! Mas nunca vi um bebê tão grande! E numa posição tão absurda!'

'Fazendo "o possível?" Pois isso é menos do que o suficiente! Trate de fazer mais que o impossível, ou lhe arranco a cabeça com minhas próprias mãos!'

A cigana robusta saiu reclamando e Clopin foi prover o necessário.

'Ela vai ficar bem Clopin... Vai dar tudo certo...' Esmeralda tentava consolar, mas nem mesmo ela não tinha tanta certeza disso, e ele podia perceber...

Mais de doze horas já haviam se passado e Keira continuava sofrendo. A parteira não quis dar a solução mais rápida, mas Keira gritava.

'Corte-me! Façam o que quiser! Mas salvem meu bebê!'

Clopin entrou correndo.

'Não. _Isso_ eu não vou permitir!'

'Mas queoutra saída você vê, _mo chroí_?'

'Se me permite a intromissão, senhor...', falou a parteira, preocupada, 'Talvez essa seja mesmo a única saída. Ou salva o bebê... Ou o senhor perde a mulher e o filho.'

Clopin começou a chorar. Mesmo querendo arrancar a cabeça da parteira, sabia que ela estava certa.

'Mas Keira...'

'_Mo chroí_... Gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido...'

'Por favor, Keira! Não estou em condições de lhe negar nada!'

Keira tentava falar à medida que as contrações vinham cada vez mais pungentes.

'Não aceite só por isso... Mas como você sabe... Desde... desde... ah... desde que Éadaoin foi embora... tanta coisa aconteceu...'

'Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei... Também gostaria que ela estivesse aqui...' ele segurava a mão da mulher.

'Eu não... Ela está bem... Só gostaria que você colocasse na menina o nome de "Kenna"...'

'"_Kenna_..." É um lindo nome... O que significa, significa algo?'

'Sim... "_bonita_"... um nome bonito e bobo. Coisa de Éadaoin. Você a conhece. _"Cinéad"_ significa "_bonito_"...'

'Ela está delirando.' disse a parteira. 'Melhor o senhor sair daqui logo.'

Clopin não insistiu. Não tinha mais força nas pernas. Não iria ficar para assistir àquilo.

Minutos antes que ele desmaiasse, ouviu um forte choro de bebê.

* * *

Clopin acordou, atordoado.

'Seu filho.' A cigana robusta andou em direção a Clopin, com uma trouxinha nas mãos. Ou melhor... Sua _filha_.'

Clopin pegou a trouxinha com todo cuidado. Realmente, era uma criança enorme. E tão linda... O bebê abriu os olhos e o encarou. Como aqueles olhos se pareciam com os de Keira... azuis, como os da própria... Ele olhava para o bebê e pensava _"Sua mãe teria orgulho de você"._

A parteira o tirou do devaneio.

'Sua mulher deseja ver a criança.'

Clopin não entendeu.

'Minha... mulher...?'

Ele entrou no vagão e lá estava Keira, pálida, de braços esticados para pegar a filha no colo.

Clopin não sabia como não derrubou a criança, chocado.

'Perdão, _mo chroí._ Parece que nem sempre eu acerto, não é...?' ela disse, sem-graça.

Ele se sentiu um tanto idiota. Sua mulher estava pedindo desculpas por estar viva?

Clopin deu o bebê para Keira segurar e a abraçou, como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la. Agora seriam eles três... Clopin, Keira e Kenna.

* * *

O tempo, sempre implacável.

Zephyr continuava procurando por ela. Às vezes, tinha a impressão de que podia ouví-la cantar e chorava sozinho à noite.

Insensato? Talvez. Pelo menos era assim que seu pai o havia chamado quando viu que ele realmente partiria. Mas, talvez algum dia, ele a encontrasse... Pelo menos já conhecera vários lugares e pessoas... Mas só o que importava era uma...

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Será que ele a veria novamente? Onde estaria ela agora?...

Por hora, ele só continuaria correndo atrás dela... Como um caçador de borboletas.

* * *

Cinco anos haviam se passado. Distraidamente olhando para o círculo de pedras, Éadaoin pensava consigo mesma:

"_Parece que não há uma pessoa especial para cada um de nós, afinal. Ou talvez não haja para ninguém. No fim, todos só tentem viver uma mentira."_

Uma vozinha infantil de um garoto loirinho a trouxe de volta a realidade.

'Mamai! Qual é mesmo o nome desse lugar...?'

'Drombegh. É o "Altar dos Druidas". Lindo, não é, Cinéad? Não! Não suba nas pedras! Você já é bem grandinho, comporte-se!'

'Quero viajar mais, mamai! Como a senhora prometeu, conhecer tudo...!'

'Você não se cansa, não é? Vem fazendo isso desde antes de nascer! Estava pensando realmente em sossegar e morar em algum lugar calmo, como Donegal, onde sua avó nasceu, ou Kerry, ou aqui mesmo...'

Mas o garoto não estava mais ouvindo. Corria pelo gramado, rindo. Éadaoin correu atrás dele e o pegou no colo, enchendo-o de beijos. O garoto reclamava, mas estava gostando.

Sentou-se no meio do círculo de pedras com seu filho, olhando para o céu azul, e sentiu-se realmente feliz.


End file.
